Second Chances
by LadySirius32158
Summary: It's been fifteen years since they were lovers, but Sirius still carries the torch for Remus. Can they find their way back again? And what is Snape thinking?
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Second Chances

AUTHOR: Lady Sirius

PAIRING: SB/RL

RATING: NC17

FEEDBACK: Of course all rights to Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling - I would claim Sirius if I could (but alas this is not meant to be!)

DEDICATION: To my glorious, talented, wondrous and everlastingly sexy inspiration - Gary Oldman.

Chapter One - Reunited

Sirius Black hated Grimmauld Place. Seriously.

Even though it was his ancestral home. For what that was worth. Being a Black did not mean very much to him, not after the way he had been treated by them since he could remember. No, Regulus had always been the favoured son in that family, and no bones were made about it. But a Black he was and a Black he would always be. And now, ironically, he was trapped within these hated walls, because he was still a wanted man, and to venture forth from his hiding place could be disastrous for him. A fact which Albus Dumbledore constantly reminded him of. And which Severus Snape lorded over him, at the same time belittling him for his apparent lack of usefulness to the Order, while he himself was constantly risking his life for the cause.

Damnation, how he hated that man.

The only bright spots in his life were his occasional visits with Harry, when he was allowed to come there. His talks with his dear cousin Tonks - the only family member he cared about.

And Remus, of course - there was always Remus. Ever since the quiet werewolf had returned to the Order, and begun staying at Grimmauld Place. At the same time, Remus was both his joy and his sorrow.

He was happy to have Remus back in his life - gods, how he had missed him. All the wasted years that he spent in Azkaban, innocent but unable to prove it and never given the chance. Wondering how Remus was doing - was he thinking about him? Did he believe the terrible things that had been said Sirius had done? Not a day went by that Sirius did not console himself with the image of his beloved wolf's face, burned bright into his memory. It helped to keep him sane in a world gone mad.

But now Remus was back, and now he knew the truth - but still Sirius wondered if there would ever be a chance to tell him that he still loved him, afraid of his former lover's rejection, and not being able to bear such a thing. So he kept silent, going about the house, from room to room when Moony was not around, like a lovesick schoolboy, drawing his lover's name with his finger in the dust he found, whispering it in the night when no one was near. Screaming out his name alone, in his bedroom, when the only surcease he could find for his eternal torment was in erotic dreams that fueled his acts of self-love, and he would remember the times they were together, and he would cum for Remus once more. It got to the point where he automatically set silencing charms about his room at night, just so that no one else would hear his moans for his lover.

And then there were the nightmares - waking up in the middle of the night, tortured by the presence of the dementors of Azkaban. They were coming for him, they were taking him - to places where they could better attempt to drain his spirit, suck the essence of his soul from him through the use of the dreaded Kiss. But he had always resisted - using his love for Remus as a mantra of protection, withdrawing deep inside himself with his beloved wolf, where none could follow. For twelve years he had used this ruse, as well as becoming Padfoot when things got too bad, and he had succeeded in not being driven insane.

But now Remus was driving him insane, in a totally different way, and he didn't know what to do about it.

So he took to drinking. He would send Kreacher out to the wineshops, and tell him what to bring back for him. The house elf disapproved, of course, as he disapproved of everything that Sirius did. But he dared not disobey a direct order, as he belonged to Sirius now, as did everything in Grimmauld Place. Sirius would pull out the old photo albums, and gaze for hours on end at pictures of his wolf and himself, drinking himself into a stupor and stumbling off to his solitary room, cursing his mother soundly as he passed her shrewish portrait, and Kreacher as well, who would lurk about at odd points of his path, glaring at him on behalf of his dearly departed mistress.

One night he drank two bottles of cheap red wine, not his usual style, before returning to his room, trying not to make too much noise going up the stairs, because he knew Remus was around, and he didn't want his former lover to know that he still carried a torch for him, nor to what lengths he went to douse the flame. He managed somehow to reach his room, forgetting about the wards, threw himself fully clothed onto the bed, and into a deep troubled slumber.

Sometime in the depths of the night, the dream began. He was wandering the halls of Hogwarts, intent on reaching James and Lily somehow to warn them of impending danger, of the stupid thing which he had done. But he couldn't seem to find his way, which was odd - both because he knew the school like the back of his hand, and secondly because he hadn't been a student there in some time - why was he there? The more he tried, the more tangled his path became, and disembodied heads seemed to pop up out of the woodwork at him. A sneering, sarcastic Snape: "You are useless, Black, and always have been. You deserve to be locked up forever, and the key thrown away!" A snivelling, weasely Peter Pettigrew: "You'll never find me, Sirius, the master will protect me and you'll die in Azkaban!" James and Lily with reproachful eyes: "We trusted you, Sirius, how could you do this to us?" And worst of all, the soulful eyes of his beloved Remus: "Sirius, you should have known, you should have known, you should have known..." His voice trailed Sirius through the dark maze that he traversed, as he tried his best to reach his wolf, explain the truth to him. But just before he found him, he was snatched, not by hands but by cruel claws which grabbed at him, demanded him, tore him away, and he threw back his head and began to howl...

Sirius woke suddenly from this hellish nightmare, shaking and trembling, only to discover that he was not alone. He tried to focus his still bleary eyes. The only light was the soft moonlight which managed to filter its way into his dark room. And then he felt arms around him, comforting arms, and a familiar soothing voice that shushed away his fears, and he suddenly knew who it was that was with him.

"Remy?" he whispered shakily.

"Yes, Sirius, it's me," the wolf replied. "It's all right, love, you're here with me, you're safe. Sshhhhhh..."

"What the...?" Sirius swallowed hard, collecting his thoughts, which persisted in swirling about his head in confusing disarray. "How did you know... I mean... why...?" But the words came out disjointed.

"I heard your screams, and I came," was Remus' simple reply. "Same old nightmares, or new ones?"

"I don't know any more," Sirius admitted, relaxing in Remus' arms. "I meant to set the silencing charm, guess I forgot..." he muttered half to himself.

"Not surprised in your condition," Remus reproved him gently. "Not that I can't hear you anyway, Sirius. You should know better than that. You shouldn't drink like that, it's not good for you. But then I've told you that before, haven't I?" He laughed softly, running his fingers through Sirius' dark tangled curls which cried out to be brushed thoroughly. "You're not taking care of yourself, love, why is that?"

Sirius moved slowly away from Remus, although he would rather have stayed where he was, his head aching, and his heart racing a mile a minute. Remus had this effect on him at the best of times, but to be so close, so very close, and not be able to love him, was killing him. "It doesn't matter," he mumbled, shaking his head.

"Yes, it does," Remus persisted, drawing one pale hand across Sirius' cheek, feeling the unshaven stubble, the gauntness which he still wore and which time had not healed. "Is something wrong, Sirius? Please talk to me. I'm worried about you."

"Remus, go back to bed, I'm fine," he lied, turning away from him. "No need to worry."

Remus shook his tawny head, now liberally sprinkled with grey, but still fine looking he was. "Quit lying to me, Sirius, I know you better than that. And please look at me when I talk to you." He put out one slender hand, caught the other wizard beneath his chin, tilting his head back toward him. With his other hand, he grabbed at his wand, muttering a lumos spell, so that he could see Sirius' face better. "I'm not going until you do talk to me. So don't even think about lying any more and tell me what is troubling you, my friend." Deep in his heart, Remus thought he knew what was wrong with Sirius - the same thing that was wrong with himself when he lay alone in his own room, listening to his lover's anguished cries, and yearning to be with him. But he was afraid to say it first - afraid to find out that he was mistaken, for then he would have to leave this place, and that he couldn't bear to do. The thought of not seeing Sirius, even in this platonic way, was more than his loving heart could bear.

Sirius' dark eyes shone in the light from Remus' wand. He thought of all the things he wanted to say to Remus, all the words which had passed through his mind during the torturous twelve years in Azkaban, and ever since. All the emotions which had played about his heart and soul, and the feelings that lay trapped there, yearning to surface once more. Questions and answers. Hopes and dreams. So much time lost, wasted years for them both. But when he looked at him, all those thoughts went swirling away, and he did what his heart told him to do. He took a deep breath, his heart pounding so loudly that surely Remus could feel its audible vibrations, and he pulled Remus closed to him and placed a most passionate liplock on him. ' His wolf, his', his soul screamed out, and he could feel the reponse in Remus' lips as he began to kiss him back, and Remus' low growl of "Mine!"

The years melted away, and time stood still as these two former lovers came together once more - the wolf and the dog - in a heart-thudding, earth-shaking kiss that registered seismically on the scale of love at over 10 +. Their lips became fused in the heat of their kiss, and their arms seemed to naturally wind about one another. For just a moment, Remus pulled back, muttered a quick spell, and Sirius could sense a fresh taste of mint on his breath, replacing the previous taste of cheap wine, and he laughed to himself, as he quickly reclaimed Remus' lips once more.

Several minutes or several hours later, they stopped for a moment to breathe. "Gods, Remus," Sirius' breath was warm against the wolf's ear as he whispered. "Do you know how long I've waited to kiss you again?'

"As long as I have Sirius, just as long," Remus replied in a low throaty whisper. "Since the moment I walked back in this house and saw you again. Saw your beautiful face, heard your voice."

Sirius nibbled at Remus' ear, nipping at it affectionately. "I was afraid to say anything, afraid to presume. I'm not the same man you knew before, you know. And I'd hardly call myself beautiful..."

Remus interrupted him with one finger pressed against his lover's lips. "Don't say that, Sirius, don't ever say that. You are just as beautiful to me as you were before, even more so. So don't ever say that again." And he swept Sirius back into his arms once more, blotting out anything either might have thought of saying.

Sirius trembled at Remus' touch, his desire for him building with every second. His kiss grew more demanding as he pressed his lover down onto the bed, rubbed his hardness against him, felt Remus' equally hard member in return. Remus' nimble fingers began to undress Sirius, starting with the buttons of his robe, but the impatient Sirius would have none of this. He drew his wand from his robes, and with one wave they were quickly naked.

Remus smiled into Sirius' kiss. "Some things never change, love, do they?"

Sirius whispered into Remus' ear, "Tell me if you want me to stop here. I won't press you, Remy. I know we're not the kids we once were, and if you have any reserva-" He never got a chance to finish his sentence, for Remus pressed his lips tightly against Sirius', rolling him over so that now the wolf was on top.

"Don't say a word," he growled, his voice a low-pitched sensuous rumble, "while I show you what I intend to do to tell the world that you are mine, and none other's." Having said this, he lowered his head to Sirius' neck and began to worry the tender skin with his teeth. Sirius knew exactly what was coming, and he quivered in anticipation.

Remus nipped at the skin, never breaking the surface with his teeth, and sucked the soft flesh into his mouth. He had always been careful in the past not to draw blood - he could never bear the thought of his beautiful Sirius becoming a creature such as he - and nothing had changed in that regard. He continued to lick and suck at the skin - his mark, as he referred to it, his mark of ownership - until it grew to be an angry red from the blood surging just beneath the surface. He let go with a satisfied growl. "There, I have marked you again, Sirius!"

"Now everyone will know that I am yours," Sirius whispered happily. He pulled Remus closer to him, his hand reaching for Remus' erection, stroking it, his hand sliding up and down the hard shaft. "I still love you, Remus, and I always will."

"I love you too, Sirius," came the loving response, before Remus seized his lover's lips in his own once more, his tongue lapping at Sirius' full lower lip, sucking it into his mouth, feasting on it. His hands roamed freely over Sirius' thin but still beautiful body - remapping that which he had always known so well, from the time that they were fifteen and had first discovered their love for one another. Since Sirius' capture and removal to the prison of Azkaban, he had been with no one else, for wolves mated for life - and right, wrong, or indifferent, Sirius was his mate. And although they had been separated, and he had been led to doubt him, now he doubted no more, and wanted nothing more than to be reunited with him, as they had been before.

Sirius gripped his lover more tightly, fisting him as they melded their two mouths together. Remus moaned at his lover's touch, but this was not what he wanted, not right this minute. The wolf inside of him demanded more - needed more - from Sirius. He reached for Sirius' hand, moved it away from his erection, whispered hoarsely, "I want you, Sirius. I want to be inside of you again, to feel you, to touch you, to make love to you. I need you, now!"

Sirius responded to the demands in his lover's voice - this was what he was used to, for Remus had ever been the dominant one in their relationship, being an alpha male. Old times back again. "I want you inside of me, Remy, yes!" he moaned in return.

"Have any lube?" Remus asked as he moved his hands across his lover's body, stroking and caressing every inch as he worked his way down to his hard cock, grasping it firmly.

"No, I don't, love... haven't had a use for it..." Sirius shrugged, but Remus understood - Sirius had not been with anyone else either - and his amber eyes flared at the affirmation of his lover's fidelity.

"No problem." Remus used his wand, muttered, "Lubricous," felt his fingers coated with the substance , and ran them lovingly across Sirius' entrance, causing his lover to shudder happily. He knew he should take it slow with him, it had been a long time. He settled himself between Sirius' legs, made himself comfortable, and gently inserted the tip of one finger, working to relax the outer rim of muscles, to not give pain. He watched Sirius' expression carefully, before moving the finger farther in.

Sirius moaned again. "More!" he urged his lover.

Cautiously Remus added a second finger, moving carefully to stretch and relax his lover's tight muscles. It was hard to proceed this slowly when normally by now he would have impaled himself inside of Sirius, but prudence dictated. After all, it had been fifteen years since they were last together, and no one in between for either of them. He didn't want to hurt him. Just make love to him.

Sirius wriggled impatiently, trying to get Remus to hurry. He was ever the impatient one. But Remus refused to hurry this time. "No, love, be patient," he counseled. "I am determined to do this the right way, no matter what you say." And when Sirius raised his face to Remus, he forestalled his next move, saying," And don't turn those puppydog eyes on me, they won't work on me this time, Sirius. I mean it!" But his tone was actually gentle as he spoke, and a loving smile played about his lips.

Sirius grinned in a chagrined manner and relaxed once again, as his lover stroked his cock lovingly with one hand, while inserting the third finger gently. He could sense that Sirius was better prepared now, and able to take him in. "Does that feel good to you, Sirius?" he asked, watching his lover's eyes to see what effect he was having on him.

"That feels divine," Sirius moaned. "Don't stop!"

"I don't intend to, now do I?" He moved his fingers around even more, eliciting further moans of pleasure from Sirius. Pushing deeper, he managed to reach his prostate. At the same time he gripped his erection firmly, massaging it.

"More, Remus, more!" Sirius moaned.

Remus stopped teasing his lover, realizing that he was ready now. He removed his fingers, reluctantly, never taking his eyes from his lover's handsome face. "Tell me how much you want me, Sirius!" he whispered hoarsely.

"I want you so badly right now, Remy, that I could scream!"

"That reminds me!" Remus reached for his wand, set his own silencing charms. "Don't need to be interrupted, love, do we? Especially not tonight."

"No, not tonight," Sirius agreed. "Quit talking, Remus!"

Remus wasted no time in further convtiontion. He covered his painfully hard erection with the use of his lubricant spell and thrust it into Sirius' willing aperture. Sirius screamed in pleasure. "Yes, Remus, yes!"

Gods, his lover felt so good. It had been so long. But even though they were both approaching forty, nothing had changed in that respect. He pulled out almost completely before slamming back into his lover, harder than he had intended, but filled with fifteen years of suppressed passion.

Sirius involuntarily arched his back as Remus hit his prostate with each movement. Without thinking, he reached for his own cock, to relieve the hardness there, but Remus swatted his hand away with a growl. "MINE!" he insisted, wrapping his slender fingers about him and stroking him firmly, insistently. "Yes, yours," Sirius moaned in reply.

Harder and harder Remus thrust his pulsing cock into Sirius' tight channel, calculating each thrust to hit his lover's prostate, for which effort he was rewarded with Sirius' delirious screams of delight. He fisted his lover's cock as he moved into him, felt the precum which seeped from the tip, knew that his orgasm was soon to follow. It had been too long to look for stamina right now.

Sirius knew he wanted this moment to last longer, but Remus' touch on his erection was too much, and he felt the old familiar feeling - the one that started deep within his soul and rose in gathering waves of passion, running through his entire body, and erupting in a burst of seminal fluid which gushed over his lover's fingers in sticky streams. "REMUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" he howled, with years of love denied in his voice, now given an outlet through which to be heard.

Remus heard the love in Sirius' voice, and his control was not much better - that was enough to push him over the edge, and he came inside his lover, pouring into him, his cock pulsing as he spilled his seed in great orgasmic bursts. When he was spent, he collapsed softly onto his lover's body, trying to keep from pressing his full weight onto him, and nuzzled Sirius' neck affectionately. "Love you so much, Sirius," he murmured softly. "I've missed you so much, my love."

Sirius wrapped his arms around Remus, pullled him as close to him as he could, as if he would never let him go again. Which he wouldn't. Not if he could help it. It would take something utterly and completely beyond his control to cause him to leave him again. "I love you too, Remus," he whispered back.

They lay together, pressed together in the comfort of each other, in the darkness of the night. Remus rolled over onto his back, taking Sirius with him, throwing a leg over him protectively. He ran his fingers through the dark curls which he loved so much.

"First thing in the morning, when we get up, I think I know what we'll do... " he said.

"What's that, Remy?" Sirius asked languidly, enjoying the warmth of his lover's body against his.

"We, my love, are going to clean YOU up."

"Remy, you always were a smooth talking wolf, you know that?" He laid his head down on Remus' chest, content at last, and drifted off to sleep. Remus wasn't far behind, and soon the only sounds that could be heard were the contented breathing of the two lovers, reunited at last.


	2. Good Hygiene Can Be Fun!

TITLE: Second Chances

AUTHOR: Lady Sirius

PAIRING: SB/RL

RATING: NC17

FEEDBACK: Of course all rights to Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling - I would claim Sirius if I could (but alas this is not meant to be!)

DEDICATION: To my glorious, talented, wondrous and everlastingly sexy inspiration - Gary Oldman

Chapter Two - Good Hygiene Can Be Fun!

The early morning sun streaming in through his window woke Sirius. He stretched, yawning, his head still a bit muzzy from the night before - the direct effect of too much cheap wine - before he realized that last night wasn't a dream after all. He looked down to see Remus right where he was when they fell asleep. Neither had apparently moved a muscle, Sirius laying contentedly on his lover's chest, his arm draped across him. He smiled and kissed Remus' chest softly.

Remus opened his eyes, gazed at his lover, and smiled. "Morning, love," he greeted him in his low-pitched sensuous wolf voice.

"Morning, Remy." Sirius smiled back, before leaning in for a kiss. Which was returned with interest. This was the way it should always have been.

"Sleep well?"

"Like a baby," Sirius answered, licking Remus' nipple.

Remus smiled at his lover's ministrations, but he wasn't so easily distracted as Sirius. "That is all well and good, my love, but I did promise you something last night."

"To love me forever and to never leave me?" Sirius teased.

"No, to clean you up," was Remus' honest and sincere answer. "You know if I weren't so ... well, so hot for you last night, I might have insisted on it first. I have a very sensitive nose, you know."

Sirius arched an eyebrow at his lover, leaning on him with both elbows and gazing into his soulful eyes. "And what exactly does that mean?" he wanted to know.

"It means that I am going to give you a bath, that's what that means. And don't bother pouting, I'm on to all your tricks, remember?"

Sure enough, Sirius' lower lip was thrust out, and he looked like nothing more than an overgrown little boy. Remus couldn't help but laugh at the sight. He was always a sucker for that pout.

"Yes, you're very cute. Now get off of me and let's get going." He gave Sirius a helpful push in the right direction. Sirius rolled his eyes and pretended to collapse on Remus' chest. "Drama queen!" Remus mumbled under his breath.

Sirius came back to "life" and starting coughing dramatically for Remus' benefit. The patient werewolf rolled his eyes. "Okay, he who smells like a cheap winery, cut the dramatics and haul your lovely ass!" For added emphasis, he lightly slapped that lovely ass. Sirius grumbled but he obeyed, climbing over Remus in the process. He started to pad toward the door, but stopped when he heard Remus' "Ahem, ahem!" behind him. He looked over his shoulder inquisitively.

"Don't you think we should be dressed before venturing out into your hallway, love?" Lupin asked.

"Why?" Sirius asked. "Who else are you expecting?"

"Expecting? No one. But I've noticed that people waltz in and out of here like it was a train station. One can never be too careful, can one? Besides, your house elf is always about, and I don't care to give him anything else to complain about."

"Kreacher? Damn him anyway!" But Sirius came back and grabbed one of the blankets off the bed, throwing it about him. "Does this satisfy propriety, Professor Lupin?" he asked mischievously. "You can use the sheet, if you like."

"Yes, Mr. Black, I do believe it does," Remus replied, rising from the bed himself, stretching languorously, a result of having lain in the same spot all right, with Sirius on top of him. Sirius eyed him lustfully, and when he would make a move back toward him, Remus forestalled him with a wave of his hand. "That way, Sirius!" he growled playfully. "No wonder you spent so much time in detention! You really are a disobedient pup!" But his warm smile belied his words, as he pushed Sirius toward the door once more, taking the sheet and winding it about himself.

Sure enough, as they stepped into the hallway, there was a slight movement, and Sirius spotted Kreacher pretending to dust some non-existent thing on the wall. The surly house elf looked up at their approach, scowled to see them both emerging from Sirius' room, and in a half-dressed state. He mumbled under his breath, but loud enough for them to conveniently hear, "Disgrace to the name of Black he is. No better than he ought to be. Trafficking with lowlifes and werewolfs, he is. Lordy, lordy, help us." He only desisted when Sirius threatened him with a dark look, scowling all the way down the hallway to who knows where.

"Never mind him, love," Remus reassured him. "In you go!" And he playfully pushed him into the bathroom.

All of the rooms at #12 Grimmauld Place were on the dark and strange side, and this one was no exception. But it had the distinction of being dominated by a large claw tub which, although black, was at least clean. Remus turned the spigots, keeping his hand beneath the faucet so that he could adjust the water temperature, and when he was satisified at its warmth, he allowed it to fill. Reaching into the small vanity, he drew forth various items which he had stashed there for his own use during his visits to this house, which were becoming more and more frequent. One bottle was small and heartshaped, and from it he poured a thick liquid into the running water. Immediately the room was filled with a familiar scent. Sirius wrinkled his nose, sniffing. "Wild rose?" he asked. "Why?"

"Because it smells nice, silly. Which is more than I can say for you," Remus replied easily, as he set the rest of his items to where they would be within reach. "Be a good boy and get into the tub, Sirius."

Sirius grumbled but he obeyed, as he always did, tossing his blanket carelessly onto the floor, and splashing Remus thoroughly in the process. "Thank you, Sirius," the wolf said drily, removing the drenched sheet and setting it aside. "You'll share that blanket with me when we go back to your room, you know that, don't you?"

"Uh huh," Sirius grinned, not in the least abashed. "And it's our room now, not mine. So get used to the idea." He flashed a triumphant grin at his wolf, and Remus couldn't help but smile indulgently at him. "Yes, love, it's our room now."

He walked around the tub, turned off the spigots, dipped his fingers into the faintly scented water. "There. Just right."

Sirius beckoned to Remus with one thin finger. "Come on in, the water's fine."

Remus shook his head. "We're not here for fun and games, love, but for the sake of your hygiene, which you have obviously been neglecting in your pursuit of bad wine."

"Can't we do both?" Sirius persisted, looking hopefully at his lover.

"First things first, love." Remus was not to be so easily distracted. He took a little stool from the corner and sat it next to the tub, behind Sirius, sitting on it. He clucked as he took a good hard look at Sirius' seriously tangled hair. "Have you seen your brush lately?" he asked.

Sirius didn't respond, moving around in the tub so that the water flowed around and over his thin legs. He hated to admit it, but it did feel good. And it was long overdue.

Deciding that a surprise attack was his best means of accomplishing his ends, Remus took a ceramic pitcher and, filling it with water from the tub, proceeded to dowse Sirius' head with it. Sirius spluttered angrily as the warm water flowed over his face and into his open mouth. For good measure, Remus repeated this treatment, to make sure that his lover's hair was good and wet. Sirius shook his dark curls, spraying Remy in the process, and spitting water. "Damnation! You could warn a person, you know!"

Remus only laughed as he reached for the bottle of shampoo. "You smell like wet dog," he chuckled as he brought the bottle up to his sensitive nose, popping the top and taking a whiff of the contents. Ah, this was good, he decided. It had a pleasant citrus scent, and the citrus oils would also be good for his lover's normally beautiful hair. He poured some into his hand, and began to rub it into Sirius' tangled mess.

"Wet dog, am I?" Sirius muttered, as he ungraciously gave in to his lover's ministrations. "Don't be so rough, Remy!" he whined, as he felt the wolf's sharp fingernails digging into his scalp. Remus paid him no heed, continuing to work the shampoo through the tangled masses of dark hair. When he was satisfied with his work, he slapped him lightly on the side of his head.

"It's your fault, so quit complaining! Now close your eyes, AND your mouth, and don't say I didn't warn you this time!" So saying he filled the pitcher with more water and dumped it over Sirius' head once more. This time Sirius kept his mouth closed, feeling the soapy water run down his face. "Good boy!" Remus praised him, chucking him under the chin amusedly.

Sirius squinted at Remus through the remnants of the water. "I deserve a reward for that, then, don't I?" he asked mischievously.

Remus shook his head. "You always did have a one track mind, didn't you, love?" He smiled and reached for the bottle of conditioner, pouring it directly onto Sirius' head, and catching up all the hair so that it was covered by the citrusy concoction. "Leave that sit for a minute so that it gets in," he advised his lover.

"Yes, love," Sirius replied meekly. Too meekly, for Remus' taste. He eyed him sharply, waiting for something. He didn't know what. Sure enough, Sirius pretended to stretch, reaching back with one arm, his hand feeling about for Remus. But Remus was too smart for that, and easily evaded his grasp.

"Keep your mind on what we're doing, love!" he chided him gently. The minute had passed so he took the pitcher and filled it with fresh water from the tap, being careful to make sure it was warm, and poured it in stages over Sirius' head, until he was satisified that his hair was entirely rinsed. "There!" he exclaimed with satisfaction. "And when it dries I shall brush it until it shines again, and is as beautiful as it should be!" He leaned into Sirius and kissed his lover tenderly on the cheek.

"Good!" Sirius made a motion as if to rise.

Remus arched an eyebrow. "And where do you think you're going, young man? Park that lovely ass right there. We're not done yet!"

"But, Remus..."Sirius began to protest, but one stern look from the former DADA professor was all it took and he remained seated.

Remus brought out a large sponge and a freshly scented bar of soap. "That was just your hair, love, there ARE other parts of you, you know."

"I know," Sirius smirked. "Let's wash those parts first, shall we?"

Remus only shook his head and smiled, as he rubbed the soap onto the sponge and began to apply it to Sirius' back. As he scrubbed, he couldn't refrain from tenderly kissing the sharply defined shoulder blades beneath his hands, and to himself he vowed to put some flesh back on his lover's thin frame.

Sirius loved the feel of Remus' hands on his back. But he wanted more. "Reeee-mussssssss," he began in a soft sing-song voice.

"Yes, love?" Remus asked, a look of amusement coming on to his careworn face, as he tried to anticipate what Sirius might be up to now.

"Come into the tub, love, and take a bath with me," he answered, arching his neck backwards so he could look up into his lover's face.

"This bath is for cleanliness, not shenanigans," Remus reminded him.

"Of course," Sirius agreed. "I know how you are about bathing, Remy. That's all I'm thinking of, honestly." And he looked up at Remus with the most sincere expression he could muster.

Remus leaned down and kissed Sirius, at the same time pushing him back up into a sitting position. "Yes, you're right, and only for cleanliness. Scooch forward some so I can still reach your back," he motioned to him, and Sirius obediently moved. Remus climbed into the water, sitting down behind his lover, and resumed his bathing. Sirius sighed happily, resting his hands on his lover's legs and enjoying his gentle touch.

When he had finished, Sirius said, "Now turn around so I can do your back, Remy."

Remus agreed to this and they managed to switch positions with a minimum of splashing. Sirius took the sponge, stroking his lover's back gently.

"Sirius, you need to press harder if you're going to do any good," Remus chided him gently.

"Think so? Maybe I'm not close enough." Sirius scooted closer to Remus, so close that the werewolf couldn't help but feel something pressing up against him. He moaned, knowing full well what it was, even as Sirius began to breathe in his ear, "Close enough, love? Or should I get closer?" He began to kiss Remus' neck and shoulder, even as he reached around with one hand and began to stroke his cock.

"Sirius," Remus half-heartedly protested, but it was no use and he knew it. He supposed he had known it from the moment he had agreed to get into the blasted tub. He had no one to blame but himself, and at this moment in time he didn't particularly care. He turned his head as he spoke, and Sirius took the opportunity to begin kissing him, licking at the moisture which still clung about his lower lip. "Gods, I love you, Remy," he moaned.

"And I love you, Sirius," his lover replied, as he gave in to the kiss, to the demands of those sensual lips, feeling himself get hard at Sirius' touch.

Sirius took the sponge and massaged his lover's cock with it with firm hard strokes. "You see we can do both - take a bath, AND have fun," he murmured into Remus' ear as he nipped at his earlobe, catching it up in his teeth and tugging at it.

"Yes, I guess we can." Remus closed his eyes, as he relaxed into Sirius. He didn't blame him, of course. They had fifteen years worth of lost time to make up for. He felt his senses inflame at Sirius' very presence - it had always amazed him that he had ever won the heart of this beautiful man - and he felt the wolf inside stir at the touch of its mate. He could always cast a scourgify spell later for expediency's sake. The wolf began to softly growl as Remus bent his head to lick at the mark which he had made only last night - his mark of ownership. "Mine!"

"Turn around to face me so that I can reach you better," Sirius urged his lover. Remus swung around, heedless of the water which splashed out of the tub at his sudden movement, and now they sat face to face in the confines of the claw tub. "Now c'mere," Sirius whispered and the two lovers moved closer together, as Sirius claimed his wolf's lips more, and now their hard cocks were pressed close together. Sirius wrapped his fingers around both cocks, rubbing their hardnesses together, as he pushed his insistent tongue between Remus' lips and down his throat. Remus moaned into his tongue, grabbed it with his own and sucked as hard on it as he could. The fragrance of the rose-scented water stirred his delicate olfactory sense, and he could feel the pressure of the wolf within.

"Sirius," Remus growled. The big bad wolf wants to eat you up!" He kissed Sirius hard, harder than before, pushing his lover backwards until his back rested on the edge of the tub. He grabbed both of his hands, and pushed them over his head, pinioning them so that Sirius could not move, and his lips were hot and demanding as he ravaged Sirius' mouth. His lover had always had the power to drive him crazy, but the wolf inside was getting anxious to claim its mate once more. All the years of missing Sirius and being without him came rushing at him, and he ground his hardness mercilessly against Sirius'. "Mine!" he growled fiercely, "mine!"

Sirius gave in to the wild nature of the wolf, as he melded his lips against the other man's. He knew that they were approaching the time of the full moon, and it was best not to cross the wolf within his lover. Besides which, he loved to feel the dominance of the wolf in their lovemaking.

Remus pulled back from the kiss, breathing hard, releasing Sirius' hands as he did so. He peppered Sirius' cheek with kisses, alternating each kiss with a lick, running in a trail down and across his lover's jawline, his firm neck. When he reached the spot of his mark, he licked it for good measure, before continuing his journey down his lover's wet body - he was so hot for him that he fairly burned with desire. He moved his hands behind Sirius' body, grasping his delightful arse, and pushing his hips up so that his erect cock was within reach of his waiting maw, and he proceeded to take it in one bite within his heated mouth.

Sirius gasped as he felt himself being devoured so fully. He grasped Remus' hair within his fists, pressing down on the wolf's head, digging into the surface of the tub as well as he could with his heels so as not to slide from his precarious perch. Hungrily, Remus sucked at his delicious cock, already oozing precum from the tip. He grazed his teeth across the firm skin, pulling out far enough to lick at the precum. He closed his eyes and rubbed Sirius' hardness against his cheeks, taking his balls into his mouth and devouring those as well, which produced a tremor of delight from the other wizard.

"More, more!" the impatient one urged, and this time Remus did not berate him for he was every bit as eager as his lover, if not more so. He took his hardness into his mouth once more and sucked on it in earnest, as if his very life depended upon it. He squeezed the cheeks of that lovely ass more tightly, before sliding one wet digit into Sirius' opening. Sirius gasped at the unexpectedness of that. He arched his back and thrust himself further into Remus' talented mouth. Remus rewarded him by sliding his finger in until he hit Sirius' prostrate. When he knew he had hit the spot, he pushed it in harder, again and again and again.

Sirius threw back his wet head and began to howl, as Remus pushed him over the edge. "REMUSSSSSSSSSSS!" he screamed, as his orgasm washed over him, and he ejaculated into his lover's eager mouth. His scream degenerated into a wordless moan as he spasmed in waves of pure delight, which Remus wasted no time in claiming, taking it all in and swallowing his lover's cum greedily, hungrily, lapping up every little bit which proceeded from Sirius' cock.

Remus pulled his finger out of his lover's ass, pulling him back into the half-warm water, and reached for his lips, kissing him, and licking his full lips. Sirius tasted his own cum in the kiss, and he moaned into Remus' mouth. But Remus was not done yet. "I want that ass," he growled into Sirius's mouth, "and I want it now."

"What do you want me to do, Remy?" Sirius asked.

"Stand up and bend over," the wolf commanded, and Sirius hastened to obey, turning around and bending down, clutching at the sides of the tub to keep his balance, waiting for his wolf's next move. Which was not long in coming. Parting his lover's cheeks, Remus lapped at his entrance with his tongue, before diving in and licking inside of him, thrusting with his tongue as if it were his prick. Sirius quivered at his lover's touch, grasping the tub so tightly that his knuckles turned white with the effort. But this was only the prelude to something else...

Feeling confident that Sirius was prepared for him now, the wolf stood up and thrust himself suddenly into his willing mate. Sirius gasped, continuing to white-knuckle the tub. Remus pulled back almost complete before throwing himself forward once more, thrusting deeper and deeper inside of Sirius. He felt the tight inner walls of his lover's channel surrounding his lust-laden cock, and the wolf was less than gentle in his demands. Harder and harder he moved inside of him, as Sirius moaned his approval to anyone within hearing. "Yes, Remy, yes!"

'My mate, mine' the wolf inside Remus' head howled, as he became more urgent in his lust. He dug his fingernails into Sirius' back for balance digging until he could see little crescent moons form, which went from white to a pale red the harder he dug. His hips were machine-like in their utter relentlessness, as for the moment the wolf controlled his movements - harder, and harder he thrust inside of Sirius, who responded by pushing back against him, matching him thrust for thrust, howling with pleasure.

The sound of Sirius' howl sent Remus over the edge himself, and he plunged forward, grasping Sirius' neck within his teeth, and biting down as he took possession, coming hard and furiously into his lover's ass, feeling the release of all his passions into his lover's tight hole. 'Yes, yes!' the wolf inside felt satisfied, before Remus regained control of himself once more. Panting fiercely, he kissed the bite mark on Sirius' neck tenderly, pulling his lover back against him, and cooing into his ear softly, hoping that he had not hurt him unthinkingly.

Trembling, he felt his way down to the tub, seating himself and bringing Sirius down with him, until he reclined between Remus' legs, his head cradled against his chest. Neither one seemed to notice that the water was growing cold. Remus stroked his head gently, kissing him, as he let his breathing come under control once more. "Sirius, I didn't mean to be so rough, forgive me," he apologized softly.

Sirius only laughed, hugging Remus' legs about him. "You were outstanding, my love! Don't apologize."

They lay together in a comfortable silence, until Remus noticed Sirius begin to shiver. "Let's get you dressed," he suggested. The two men stood, stepping out of the tub, and Remus reached for the towel he had set aside for his lover's use. He wrapped it around Sirius, toweling the well-known body of his lover until it was dry to his satisfaction, then using it for himself. He took Sirius into his arms and kissed him gently. "You are a bad influence on me, Mr. Black," he chided gently.

"How so, Professor Lupin?" Sirius grinned.

"We only came in to clean you up, you know."

"Yes, well you did that rather well - inside and out."

Remus tapped the end of Sirius' nose lightly, growling softly, "Insolent whelp!" He picked up the blanket which they had brought in originally with them. "I still want to brush out your hair, my love, when it is dry."

"Of course you can, Remy," Sirius agreed. "Just as soon as we get breakfast."

"Breakfast later, hair first," Remus insisted, bundling the blanket about both of them, and opening the door into the hallway once more.

"Food first, then more love, then hair," Sirius disagreed. They made their way carefully through the hall to their room. They could hear the disapproving voice of Kreacher, from who knew where, "Howling and screaming and unnatural goingson - it's a disgrace it is - if the master had known, killed it he would," which died away as soon as they regained the privacy of the bedroom, and shut the door once more.

Remus pulled Sirius into his arms, dropping the blanket onto the floor, and kissed him thoroughly. "What am I going to do with you?" he laughed.

"You'll think of something, Remy," came the smart reply. "You always do."


	3. A Serious Case of Deja Vu

TITLE: Second Chances

AUTHOR: Lady Sirius

PAIRING: SB/RL

RATING: NC17

FEEDBACK: Of course all rights to Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling

- I would claim Sirius if I could (but alas this is not meant to be!)

DEDICATION: To my glorious, talented, wondrous and everlastingly sexy

inspiration - Gary Oldman. And it is also dedicated to my good friend

Kitty - she is the Remus to my Sirius in our rpgs, and has inspired me

to write about their love.

Chapter Three - A Serious Case of Deja Vu

When Severus Snape had been given the task of taking the wolfsbane personally to Lupin at Grimmauld Place, the potions master had put up a big surly stink, as usual. But that had been a well-rehearsed facade, for on the inside he was actually gleeful that he was going back there sooner than he had hoped. Not that he cared about seeing Lupin, of course. He had never forgiven the werewolf for nearly killing him all those years ago, and his resentment toward him had never changed. And not that he would admit to anyone else the real reason that he looked forward to his infrequent visits to the new headquarters of the Order. Not even to himself would he confess that it was Sirius Black he looked for, Sirius he longed to see.

Snape caring about Sirius? Now that was a very queer turn of events indeed.

It must have begun when they were teens - when Sirius was easily the handsomest boy at Hogwarts, and had most of the student population panting after him. Not that he paid them any heed. Especially not the painfully awkward and shy Severus Snape, who on top of everything else was a Slytherin and anathema to the high-spirited athletic young Gryffindor. Not that Snape had ever expected to have a chance with someone that beautiful. But it wasn't until the night that he almost died at the hands of Sirius' lycanthropic friend that he discovered the nature of their true relationship, which gave him added impetus to hate Remus even more. And later to rejoice over Remus' heartache at the deaths of James and Lily and Sirius' imprisonment in Azkaban. Snape knew of course that Sirius was innocent but would he breathe a word to Lupin, to ease the pain he felt over what he perceived as his lover's betrayal? No, not he - for twelve long years he kept it to himself, until the convict's escape from the infamous prison, when it became known to all that he was innocent. And now he was back - and in enforced hiding at Grimmauld Place. Where Snape was being forced to go from time to time, through no apparent will of his own.

The last time he had come here he noted with some satisfaction that Sirius had looked like a shell of his former self - not only was he still very thin, a mere shadow of what he once was, but he seemed to have taken to drinking heavily and his lovely dark hair fell in

tangled clumps about his still-handsome face, the eyes bloodshot and bleary. And Remus seemed even more withdrawn and quiet than usual. Which satisfied something deep in the recesses of the potions master's selfish heart.

Snape's heart beat faster as he pushed open the door to Grimmauld Place, having no patience to wait and see if he rang the bell would Kreacher ever find his way to the door. He badly wanted to see Black, even if he was a drunken mess. There was still something about him, even in this less than approachable state, that drew Severus to him. He didn't know if he would ever say anything to him, feel him out to see if there were anything there for him - test the waters, so to speak. Just seeing him would satisfy Snape for the moment, anyway. But as soon he entered the house, he knew something was different, something intangible, inexplicable. The house seemed quieter, somehow, more at peace. And unless his nose deceived him, there was something baking in the kitchen, something fruity.

And when he walked into the kitchen he knew. Not that it wasn't obvious from their body language alone, but he could easily smell

their scents all over one another, like dogs in heat. Disgusting, it was - obviously they had gone back to the old days and the old ways and were fucking each other - again. Sirius sat on the floor between Remus' legs at the kitchen table, as the werewolf carefully brushed out his long dark hair - no longer a tangled snarl, but a lustrous mass of curls that made Snape ache to look at them, wishing he could touch them the way that the wolf was - and for this he hated Remus even more.

Remus looked up from his task, smiled at Snape gently. He knew why he was there, and he was grateful for his presence. He could sense that the other man was perturbed, but then when wasn't he? He had never known a time when Snape wasn't unhappy over something. "Morning, Severus," he greeted him.

Snape snarled something that could have been mistaken for a greeting by an overly optimistic human being, but Lupin's acute hearing could not deceive him as to his real words. However he let it pass, as he concentrated on what he was doing, brushing Sirius' hair until it shone. He had gotten his lover to put on clean clothes for a change - a soft blue buttondown shirt, and fawn cordurouys that accentuated his cute butt - and he was looking quite delicious. Which he had been in the process of whispering into Sirius' ear when Snape's entrance put a stop to all that. Although they made no effort to conceal the nature of their true relationship. They didn't care any more who knew.

Sirius barely acknowledged Snape's presence. He felt the other man glaring at him, but he didn't care. All that he cared about was that Snape brought the wolfsbane for tonight's change. He had promised Remy that he would stay with him tonight - first time for many years that he would be able to help him through the change - and there was no way he would let his beloved wolf down. In fact, he found it amusing to go out of his way to make Snape uncomfortable. He leaned back against Remus, pulling away from the brush and rubbing the back of his head against his crotch. Remus merely laughed and gently swatted him with the brush, pushing his head back into place, while Snape continued to glare.

Snape bit his tongue as he felt himself being eaten up inside by the green-eyed monster. Damn that Lupin all to hell anyway! Why couldn't it be his cock that was being rubbed against so lovingly, why couldn't he be the glitter in Sirius' eyes? Turning away from the nauseating sight, he reached into his robes, drew forth the coveted potion, and set it on the kitchen table unceremoniously. "I presume you still want this?" he asked sarcastically.

"Of course, Severus, thank you for bringing it." Remus was his usual polite self. But the wolf inside was beginning to snarl.

Snape knew that prudence and common sense both dictated his immediate withdrawal - he should go now and not subject himself to any more of this sickeningly sweet domesticated bliss before him. But he could not quite tear himself away from Black's presence, hard as he might try. He fought a brutal but swift internal war between his dual natures, arguing over just this subject, and it was with a sigh of relief that he turned to go...

... almost to be knocked down the next instant by a colourful streak of energy which burst past him and pounced upon Sirius, knocking him out of Remus' grasp and onto his back on the floor. Snape recovered his balance and his equanimity, looking darkly at the partie-coloured figure which was now giggling irrepressibly. As was Sirius. "Try to be more careful, Nymphadora," he snarled darkly, straightening his robes.

"Watch the N word, Sevvy!" Tonks called back at him, "you never know what might happen to you." She shot him a dirty look before turning her attention back to her cousin. "Wotcher! You look almost human!" she greeted him. "What's got into you?" She shot an amused glance at Remus, who merely grinned at her. "Or should I say who?" She sat on Sirius' chest, grabbing at his hair, and running her fingers through the soft curls. "Very nice, very nice indeed. You do good work, Remus, cleaning this smelly old dog up. Couldn't have been easy, was it?"

"No," Remus laughed, "it wasn't. Of course Sirius never makes anything easy, does he?"

"Hey, I'm right here you know," Sirius objected, trying to push Tonks off of him. "Good gods woman, what have you been eating?"

"Ice cream," came the unperturbed reply. "And lots of it. Strawberry. And peach. You could use a little of that yourself, you

know. Put some meat back on those bones."

Sirius growled at her, dumping her unceremoniously onto the floor as he got out from beneath her. Her only response was, "Pfft!" He rose from the floor, brushing himself off. "I take it you don't need breakfast then, since apparently you're holding a reserve there as it

is."

"Naw, I can eat," Tonks said, laughing. "Whatcha got?" She sniffed appreciatively at the air. "Do I smell blueberries? Wotcher!"

"Yes, blueberry muffins," Remus replied. "You're welcome to join us, of course, Tonks. You too, Severus. Sirius, be a love and get those out of the oven will you? I think they should be ready." He leaned his head back and Sirius leaned down, catching his lips in a kiss. Tonks grinned, while Snape thought that he was going to be ill.

Sirius opened the oven door, and using his wand levitated the muffins to the table.

"Looks good!" Tonks said. "I'll take mine with vanilla ice cream, please!"

Sirius shook his head but gave it to her anyway. He gave one to Remus, nuzzling him as he did so, until Remus was forced to remind him in a whisper that they weren't alone, and he pulled up a chair next to him and began to eat.

"Severus? Aren't you having any?" Remus asked politely, while Snape imagined himself ripping off the werewolf's head and disemboweling the body.

"What? No, I'm going," came Snape's muttered response. He turned to go, his black robes billowing about him, but Tonk's voice stopped him short.

"Wotcher! Stay put, Sevvy! That's what I came to tell you! Albus wants you to stay here til the Order meeting he's called for tomorrow night."

Snape was clearly annoyed as he turned back about, his eyes narrowing angrily. "Stay here? Whatever for?" he hissed. "I see no earthly reason for me to remain. I can always come back." But secretly he was pleased, if for no other reason than he would be able to see Sirius that much longer. Even if he did seem to have his head shoved up the wolf's ass.

Tonks shrugged. "Beats me. I just deliver the messages, I don't write 'em." She dug into her muffin and ice cream concoction with

relish as she spoke.

"I'll see that a room is made up for you," Remus spoke up. "And inform Kreacher that you'll stay to dinner as well. Tonks, I assume you're staying too?"

"Sure," she mumbled around her muffin.

Sirius looked at Remus, a troubled expression on his face. Was it really so wise to bring extra people into the house on this of all

nights? His lover returned his look reassuringly. "Just two people, love," he whispered, "we will be fine." Although he had his own

misgivings, but he didn't wish to relay them to his nervous lover. "We can discuss the details later."

Tonks came up behind the two lovers, poking her head in between them. "What are we talking about?" she asked in a loud stage whisper.

"None of your beeswax," Sirius responded, putting his hand to her forehead and pushing her out of the way, before kissing Remus warmly.

"Ewwwwww, cooties!" Tonks squealed with a grin, glancing at Snape. As usual, the potions master had a sour expression. Did that man never smile, or find anything amusing?

Sirius decided that the quickest way to be with Remus was to dispose of Snape first. "I'll go find that miserable excuse of a

house elf and have him put Snape in one of the extra bedrooms. And Tonks can have her usual room."

Tonks danced about her cousin in delight, before taking his cheeks in her fingers and squishing up his mouth to resemble fish lips. "You are just too cute!" she squealed. Remus did his best to hide his smile behind his fingers, while Sirius scowled, shaking her off.

"Any more of that, and you'll find yourself in the basement!" he warned her.

"OOh, really, in the basement? I wouldn't mind that. You have a very interesting cellar, cousin, full of all kinds of interesting things.

I'm surprised you haven't stuck your mum's portrait down there, actually."

"Believe me, I would if I could," Sirius answered her. "One of these days I'll figure out how to break that stickum spell she applied, and then she will be ancient history!" He kissed Remus again for good measure before bounding out of the room in search of the myogynistic Kreacher.

Snape stood where he was, snarling at both Lupin and Tonks. He barely tolerated the auror's presence, and he absolutely despised the werewolf. Why was he even still standing here? No reason, he answered his own question. "I do not need anything special," he

snapped. "I can do that myself!" And he whirled away in the direction he had last seen Black disappear.

"Wotcher!" Tonks shook her head, before pouncing on the werewolf and hugging him tightly. "It's about time you and that goofy cousin of mine decided to get back together."

Remus blushed prettily. "How could you possibly know? You were much too young when Sirius was incarcerated to know about that sort of thing."

Tonks looked about her, before finally whispering into Remus' ear. "I found his bloody diary, that's how I found out."

Remus looked at her in surprise. "Sirius kept a diary?"

"Yes, a very interesting one, if I do say so myself!" Tonks chortled.

"And you found it and read it? Didn't he have it charmed or anything?" Remus was surprised, not only that Sirius kept a diary,

but that he would have left it open for others to read. He could only imagine the sort of things that were in it.

"Of course he did, but he made the mistake of using some of the ones he taught me!" Tonks laughed. "I guess he didn't figure on me

finding it. Course he didn't figure on being sent to Azkaban either." Her face grew dark for a moment, even as her hair changed colour to settle into a bright purple hue.

Remus frowned for a moment at the unpleasant thought, then pushed it away. "But he's back with us now, and that's what counts, isn't it?So tell me, what was in the diary?" He tried to sound nonchalant, at the same time made a mental note to ask Sirius how explicit he had gotten with his words before he killed him.

"That's for me to know and you to find out!" Tonks grinned at him, her hair taking on a harsh magenta hue. With saffron streaks for good measure.

In the meantime, Sirius couldn't find Kreacher - naturally, enough. If he didn't want him, he would be underfoot. But having an actual

need for his presence almost guaranteed that he would disappear. Sirius blustered in and out of a few of the bedrooms in search of the irascible house elf, but with no luck. Coming out of the last one, though, he ran directly into Snape and only the presence of mind of the potions master kept fro from falling backwards. Snape grabbed at Sirius' arms and provided a counter balance which, rather than sending him to the floor, propelled him forward into the surly man's arms. And for just a moment he found himself being cradled in those arms, before he jumped back as if he had been burned.

"What the bloody hell?" Sirius shouted at him.

"Next time I'll just let you fall to the floor, Black!" Snape snapped at him, but inside he was still quivering from the contact with the

other man.

Sirius looked at him oddly, but he wasn't in the mood to analyse him at this moment. He was too busy trying to get rid of him so he could be alone with Remus. "I'm still looking for that misbegotten son of a whore," he muttered, but Snape interrupted him impatiently.

"It doesn't matter, just point me to a room, for God's sake, and you two can go back to playing Wild Kingdom, or whatever it is you do!"

Sirius' eyes widened, and his already short temper snapped. "What the fuck?" he snarled, advancing on Snape in a menacing manner, his wand drawn and ready, when a sound behind him brought him up short.

"Sirius!" came Remus' quiet voice, as the softspoken werewolf entered the room, followed closely by Tonks, who whistled aloud at the sight. "Is there a problem here?" He looked from one man to the other.

"None, other than this jackanapes came barrelling into me like a bat out of hell, and then had the audacity to get angry that I didn't let him fall over!" Snape growled.

Sirius glared at him for a moment, turning to Remus, his eyes glittering as he attempted to hold his temper in check. "It wasn't

that, Remus, it was the rude words he used!" He glanced back at Snape. "Take this room and be damned!" he growled, storming from the room in a snit.

Remus stood there a moment longer, regarding Snape thoughtfully, before following Sirius. Tonks walked up to Snape, grinning. "Can't you two ever play nice?" she quipped. "Wotcher!"

"No, and please get out of my room. Nymphadora!" he added for emphasis.

For a moment, Tonks glared at him. He was just so smug and self-satisfied at times, she wanted to choke him. Thinking better of

that, she grabbed him by his robes and laid a big liplock on him, catching him offguard. Before he had time to react, she ran out of

the room, giggling. Snape rolled his eyes, shutting and locking the door with a wave of his wand.

Remus found Sirius grumpily laying downstairs in the sitting room on the settee. He came up behind his lover, putting his arms around his neck, and kissing his head softly. "Now,now, love, don't let him upset you like this, he's not worth it."

"Why does he have to be here now, of all times?" Sirius bitched. "Why tonight?"

"Ours not to question why, ours but to do as we're told," Remus replied lightly, coming around and sitting on the settee, after lifting Sirius' thin legs first and resettling them across his lap. "Why don't you and I discuss the change and not worry about Snape, shall we?"

Sirius nodded, letting the anger flow from him in heated waves at the feel of his lover's hands laid lightly across his legs. Remus always had this effect on him - he calmed and soothed him when he was ruffled - he was the voice of reason to Sirius' hotheaded ways, keeping him in check. He had kept him out of trouble many a time in their youth. And was apparently determined to keep doing so. But once a month Remus was Sirius' to watch out for, and he didn't want to fail his lover now.

"Since," Remus continued, "you have put Severus into the room across the hall from ours, I don't think we should stay there tonight, do you?"

Sirius groaned. He hadn't been paying attention to which room they were standing in when he yelled at Snape to take it. Of all the stupidities! But what was done was done. Remus was right,they couldn't do it there.

"No, Remy, of course not," he sighed.

"Don't fret, love, we can use the basement. No one ever goes down there anyway, do they? That'll be far enough away, and we can set silencing charms, so no one will be disturbed."

"Yes, we can," Sirius replied, "it's full of crap - half of which I'm not sure I've ever seen. But there is some furniture, I know - a sofa and a bed. I think we'll be comfortable for just one night, love."

Remus smiled softly as he stroked his lover's legs. "Sirius, you know that I am perfectly capable of getting through this on my own. You don't have to be a watchdog for me, you know - no pun intended." He looked down as he spoke, keeping his voice light and even, but his heart was thumping loudly even as he made the offer.

Sirius sat up, scooting closer to his lover on the couch. He reached out and lifted Remus' chin, looking deeply into his eyes as he did so. "Remus John Lupin! Don't let me hear you say that again!" he scolded him. "We're in this together, just like we were before. And don't you forget that!"

Remus smiled warmly at Sirius, having heard the words he longed to hear. "I won't forget that," he promised softly.

Sirius pressed his lips against Remus', felt the warm breath of his wolf on his mouth. Licked those inviting lips. Moaned into those luscious lips.

And heard a soft giggle in his ear.

Turning his head, he was presented with the sight of Tonks leaning her head on her arms on the back of the settee. "Wotcher!" she exclaimed. "This is better than watching some of the students!"

"Don't you have something else to do?" Sirius raised an eyebrow at his cousin.

"Be nice, Sirius," Remus laughed.

"Tonks, go bother Severus, Remus and I are trying to talk."

"I can see that." Tonks laughed, but she did made no effort to move. "Keep talking, don't mind me."

"Yes,let's do keep talking," Remus said, a sly grin upon his lips. "Let's talk about diaries, shall we?"

Tonks rose suddenly, as if she had just remembered a pressing engagement. "Um... I think I'm going to leave you two alone now, catch you later!" And as suddenly as she had appeared, she was gone, leaving a confused Sirius and an amused Remus.

Sirius narrowed his eyes as he began to realize what she had said. "Tonks!" he screamed after her. "What have you been doing?" He turned his eyes back to Remus, who was regarding him with bemusement glinting in his grey eyes.

"So, Sirius, tell me about this diary of yours," he said, lifting an eyebrow, laughing as Sirius began to splutter.


	4. A Serious Case of Deja Vu, cont

TITLE: Second Chances

AUTHOR: Lady Sirius

PAIRING: SB/RL

RATING: NC17

FEEDBACK: Of course all rights to Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling

- I would claim Sirius if I could (but alas this is not meant to be!)

DEDICATION: To my glorious, talented, wondrous and everlastingly sexy

inspiration - Gary Oldman.

Chapter Four - A Serious Case of Deja Vu, cont.

Tonks rose suddenly, as if she had just remembered a pressing engagement. "Um... I think I'm going to leave you two alone now, catch you later!" And as suddenly as she had appeared, she was gone, leaving a confused Sirius and an amused Remus.

Sirius narrowed his eyes as he began to realize what she had said. "Tonks!" he screamed after her. "What have you been doing?" He turned his eyes back to Remus, who was regarding him with bemusement glinting in his own grey orbs.

"So, Sirius, tell me about this diary of yours," he said, lifting an eyebrow, laughing as Sirius began to splutter.

"Diary? What diary?" Sirius feigned innocence, gazing at Remus, his dark eyes wide.

"You know very well what diary, Sirius Black!" Remus gazed at him in a no-nonsense kind of way, as Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Oh, THAT diary!"

"Yes, THAT diary!" Remus mimicked him.

"It's a diary, what more is there to tell?" Sirius tried to distract his lover by playing with his fingers, twining them in his own and kissing them, but Remus would have none of that.

"A diary that talks about you and me, perhaps?" he persisted.

"Well, mayyyybeee..." Sirius dragged out the word as if it were several syllables long instead of two.

"About our love life, possibly?"

"It miiiiiiiiiight..."

"Sirius!" Remus' voice was stern.

Sirius sighed. He was in for it now and he knew it. "Okay, I wrote about each and every time we made love," he admitted.

"Each... and every.. time?" Remus asked in disbelief.

Sirius only nodded in reply.

"In how much detail?"

"Um... in very... great... detail?" Sirius looked at Remus with his little boy lost eyes. And Remus couldn't help but laugh.

"Sirius, whatever am I going to do with you?"

"I have a few suggestions."

"I'm sure you do!" Remus chuckled.

Severus sulked in his room for a bit before deciding to venture forth. Gods, he was a glutton for punishment, wasn't he? But he was hoping to get even a glimpse of Sirius, hopefully without the werewolf present, if he could.

He ran into Kreacher in one of the hallways, scowled at the house elf. "Would it be too much to ask for some wine?" he said. He suddenly felt the need to get quite drunk.

Kreacher replied impudently, "The wine is in the cellar!" before disappearing into one of the rooms.

Snape snarled, but it was too late - the house elf was already gone. He turned when he heard a soft giggle behind him, only to find Tonks. "Yes, Nymphadora?" he asked sarcastically.

Tonks started to say something equally sarcastic, but decided to give the irate potions master a break - for the moment anyway. "If it's wine you want, I can get you a bottle without going to the basement," she said.

"Where would that be?" he asked.

"In the dining room," was her simple reply. "Come along, I'll show you." She turned without waiting to see if he followed, leading the way downstairs to the musty room that passed as a dining room. In one corner was a large breakfront - rickety and cobwebbed. She opened up one of the glass doors, peered inside. "What kind do you want?" she asked.

"What kind is there?" he wanted to know.

Tonks looked a little more closely, before looking back at him. "Red and white," was her response.

Snape sighed. Not quite a connoisseur, was she? "Never mind, let me look."

Which, of course, was what she had in mind the whole time. Grinning, she stood aside and watched him approach. He looked into the dark cabinet. Not much of a selection. Apparently Sirius had been here before him, gotten the best of what there was. He found an innocuous looking merlot - supposed it wasn't to the animagus' taste - and appropriated that.

Tonks looked at the bottle in his hand, shook her head.

"Don't worry, I wasn't going to ask you to join me!" he snapped, and before she could respond he had flounced out of the room, black robes billowing about him, the sound of Tonks' laughter floating after him. Which was where he stayed until an under house elf came to inform him that dinner was served. At which he groaned. But there was no way he was going to stay away.

Dinner was a strange affair at best. Severus sat, sullen and quiet, drinking himself into a stupor. Tonks was loud and boisterous - her usual self. Remus did his best to play host and put everyone at ease, but even he could see that it was a losing battle. And he had to contend with Sirius, who was not helping matters by playing silly games as excuses to touch his wolf - dropping things in his vicinity and getting up to find non-existent items so he could rub against Remus as he passed by him, or simply kissing him. Which did everything to contribute to Snape's foul mood, and brought gales of laughter from Tonks.

But all good things must come to an end. Not that Snape found this to be a good thing, other than for the fact that Sirius was enchantingly handsome and Remus was determined to keep him looking nice. His dark curls were tied into a tail at the nape of his neck, held by a burgundy-coloured ribbon. He wore a white ruffled shirt and tight leather trousers. Like a fucking Barbie doll, Snape growled to himself even as he noticed how enticing the package was indeed. He could barely keep himself in check and was grateful for the billowing robes he wore which concealed his aching hardness. At the same time he found Tonks' shrill girlish laughter most annoying and he wished for her imminent death at the hands of a particularly nasty Death Eater.

Remus noticed that the potions master was out of sorts, but he put it down to his enforced residence at Grimmauld Place, although the wolf within was beginning to growl a bit. So he gave Sirius a knowing look, interrupting a game of footsies which he was attempting to wage. Sirius grew serious at once, nodded his understanding. He jumped up from the table, pretending to yawn, stretching.

"Come on, Remy, let's go to bed!" he said, which earned more giggles from Tonks and an eye roll from Snape. Remus merely smiled at him indulgently, and rose as well.

"Good night, Tonks, dear," he said, smiling warmly at his lover's cousin, "and you, Severus," with another smile for the surly professor, who barely mumbled out something that could have been mistaken for a good night.

The two wizards made a show of heading to their room, but instead beelined for the basement, where Sirius had already brought a few provisions. The food and drink he could understand, but when he saw the jar of lube, Remus raised an inquisitive eyebrow at his lover.

"Well, you never know," Sirius spluttered, as Remus shook his head. "I don't think we have time tonight, love," he grinned in amusement.

Back in the dining room, Tonks rested her elbows on the table and regarded Severus quizzically.

"Yes, Nymphadora?" he sneered sarcastically.

"Just trying to figure you out, Sevvy," she replied. Before her sat a huge bowl of strawberry ice cream which she was about to devour.

Snape merely regarded her with one of his more enigmatical looks, said nothing.

Tonks continued as if he had expressed an interest in hearing her thoughts. "You act like you have this terrible chip on your shoulder and that you hate the whole world and everyone in it. Especially Sirius and Remus. But deep inside, I know there's a heart beating - a living, breathing, feeling heart. And that somewhere there is SOMEONE that you care about, that makes your heart beat faster just for existing." She shook her head with an exaggerated sigh. "Give it up Sevvy, whisper that special someone's name and get it over with!" she urged dramatically.

Snape growled at her as he rose unsteadily from the table. "My dear Nymphadora, DO get over yourself!" he snapped. "If you must play these sort of games, play them with your cousin and his werewolf, but leave me out of it, if you don't mind!" As he spoke he stepped backward and almost ran into the breakfront, which set Tonks to giggling, but he managed to recover himself with some aplomb. And he stalked off with as much dignity as he could possibly muster.

Tonks watched him, trying not to laugh too loudly. Once he had disappeared from view, she grabbed her bowl of ice cream, and stole off to her own room. She knew there was no use in knocking on her cousin's door and seeing what he and Remus were up to - tonight of all nights especially. She decided to let them be. They could play another time. She trusted that Severus had the common sense to stay out of their way tonight as well.

Remus could feel the full moon approaching, nearer and nearer, whether or not he could actually see the lustrous orb in the hidden nighttime sky. It was inexorable and inevitable, and a part of his life for as long as he could remember now - one which he could not change, and which he could only ameliorate with the wolfsbane. He was grateful for the presence of his lover - for too many years now he had gone through the change alone, and though he had accepted it, he had never learned to like it. Tonight would be like old times again - happier times when he and Sirius had been young bucks. The change had gotten harder as he grew older, but with his lover here by his side, he would be able to endure it better he knew.

He went to the bed to get comfortable, looking over Sirius' provisions and laughing again, shaking his head. He certainly had a one track mind, didn't he? But then he realized something, and he frowned slightly. "Sirius?"

"Yes, love?" Sirius looked up from the edge of the bed, where he was just taking off his shoes.

"Where is the wolfsbane?" Remus looked at him.

"The wolfsbane? It's right there, isn't it?" But when he looked, he realized it wasn't there at all. "It's upstairs," he said, his mouth dropping open slightly. "I'm sorry, Remy, I'll go get it right away. I know right where it is." He stood up and started for the stairs.

"You forgot your shoes," Remus reminded him softly.

"Don't need 'em, Remy, I'm only going upstairs. I'll be right back." And he set off for the kitchen.

Snape had finished off the bottle of merlot some time ago, and upon perusing the rest of the contents of the breakfront he had come to the conclusion that it wasn't fit to wash his feet in. Then he remembered what the testy old house elf had said - there was wine in the basement. Well, what Black didn't know, couldn't hurt him. He had been on the verge of going to bed himself, and had stripped off his robes and his shirt, so now he was clad only in a pair of black pants. But he decided against re-dressing just to run down to the basement - Sirius and his wolf were shut up in their room, playing their little games, and Tonks was probably talking to herself in hers - or whatever else she did for amusement.

Not bothering to find his shoes, he left the bedroom, lest the two across the hallway hear him, and headed down toward the basement. He was unaware that he was swaying a bit - or a whole lot - as he stepped lightly down the stairs. As he moved, his thoughts returned to Sirius and to what was undoubtedly going on at this very minute behind that closed door - and his heart was eaten by an intense jealousy, and he was filled with a sudden desire that took his breath away.

He reached the first floor, heading in the general direction of the basement, so intent on what he was doing that it was with some surprise that he found that he was not alone. His first thought was that it was that miserable Kreacher - and he swore to himself that he would make that malevolent miscreant fetch him wine if it were the last thing he ever did. But it wasn't him, not at at all.

When he saw who it was, his dark eyes grew wide and began to gleam, and something that actually passed for a smile began to creep across his thin lips. So, he wasn't with the wolf after all, maybe there was hope for Snape yet! He watched Sirius move toward him - as yet unaware of his presence - watched the tight leather pants, the way they clung and moved with his purposeful strides. He could only imagine what was beneath them, but he was determined to find out - and find out now he would.

Sirius reached the kitchen and grabbed the wolfsbane without incident. It was right where he had inadvertently left it. At least Remus had realized it in time, but he knew he had to hurry, they wouldn't have much time left. He was heading back toward the stairs when he saw him. At first he thought Remus had followed him up, and he chuckled. "Remy, I said I'd be right back," but then he came closer to the figure and he saw that it was actually Snape.

Before he even had a chance to ask him what the hell the potions master was doing roaming through his house in the middle of the damn night, Severus had made his move. He swooped Sirius up into his arms, backing him up against the wall, his lips pressed tightly against the other man's as his fingers stroked his long hair fiercely. Gods, he tasted so good, Snape thought, moaning into Sirius' mouth.

Sirius was so startled at this unexpected turn of events that he damn near dropped the potion from his hand, but quick thinking and quicker reflexes kept it safely within his grasp. His first thought was along the lines of what the hell, but his second was to note the distinctly heavy odour of wine which was overwhelming him and wafting from Snape. Drunken bastard, he thought angrily as he tried to push him away. He had to get back to Remus - he didn't have time for this Mickey Mouse bullshit.

"Dammit, Snape," he managed to tear his face free long enough to gasp, "get your fucking paws off of me, you moron, and let me out of here. I don't have time for this right now... I..." as he struggled to elude the drunken potions master's strong hands. "I'll kill you later... just let me go..."

And then they both heard it...the hoarse sound of ragged breathing. Snape stopped mauling Sirius for a moment, and he took advantage of his distraction to push him completely off of him, still keeping the wolfsbane safe from harm. They both turned their heads to behold the sight of Remus Lupin - he had obviously gotten worried that Sirius find the potion in time - standing there, his eyes glittering dangerously as he watched Snape touching his mate.

Snape had never seen Lupin just before the transformation, but Sirius certainly had, he knew the signs very well, even after all these years. And more importantly, he knew he was standing there with the wolfsbane in his hand - untouched - and that that drunken idiot Snape had no clue as to what he had just done.

"Snape," he said in a quiet voice - not wishing to worsen the situation - "get the fuck out of here NOW, while you still can!"

When the snarky professor did not move, Sirius turned his eyes toward him, only to find him transfixed by the sight of Remus - Remus advancing upon him, a yellowish gleam in his normally gentle eyes - the sign of the ascendant wolf. And Remus was growling - not a soft lustladen growl or a playful growl, no - this an an animalistic growl, a possessive growl - a growl which clearly said get your fucking hands off what is mine.

"MINE!" The wolf in Remus howled as he came toward Snape - and then the transformation began.

Sirius saw it coming, and he moved quickly to interject himself between his lover and the bewitched Snape, who still hadn't the sense to move from the spot where he was rooted. "RUN!" he yelled at him, even as he clutched Remus tightly - not in any attempt to ward off the transformation, of course, nothing could stop that - but to keep him from instantly killing Snape where he stood.

Already he could see the change in Remus beginning as his lover threw back his head, his beautiful mouth stretching in pain as the bones in his face were rearranged - as if they were being stretched and bent by a powerful unseen force, his strong jaw elongating, his nose morphing into a muzzle, his ears into that of the wolf. His whole body seemed to quiver and stretch beneath Sirius' very touch, growing, becoming more muscular, more feral. Remus' sensitive hands were replaced by the rigid paws of the wolf. Sirius could feel the intense pain as it coursed through Remus' body, and he ached for him.

"I'm here, I'm here, Remy!" he cried out to him as he continued to hold him tight. He had no further thought nor consideration for Snape, only for the man in his arms, for without the potion the transformation would be more difficult. Almost done now, he could feel it - there was a tail growing from Lupin's own tailbone, which caused him to raise his lupine head and howl as his body became furcovered and shaggy - and no longer was Remus J. Lupin standing there - this was the wolf in all his glory - and he was pissed!

Severus Snape stood transfixed - as drunk as he was, he knew what was happening, and myriad unpleasant memories flooded through his mind, causing him to grow weak in the knees, afraid to move. It was just the way he had remembered it before - same situation, different location. Lupin was a wolf. A potentially dangerous wolf. But if he took his potion, Snape knew he was manageable - that was why he made them, for merlin's sake. But when he saw the full bottle in Sirius' hand he realized that Lupin was NOT under control at this moment, and that he himself was in deadly peril.

The wolf continued to growl in a most unpleasant manner, angry eyes fixed on Snape. Sirius felt the muscles in the powerful body tense and he realized what was about to happen. Thinking quickly he transfigured himself into Padfoot and leapt between Remus and Snape even as the wolf made his leap, taking the wolf's claws into his own chest and diverting the intended attack. Snape fell back onto the floor with an oompf of surprise, as Padfoot pushed the lycanthrope aside, as the two animals fell to the ground together heavily.

In her room, Tonks was singing her favourite Weird Sisters song, eyes closed, fingers snapping, getting into the groove - a muggle expression she particularly liked - when she felt the vibrations of something going on. Her eyes snapped open, and she emerged from her room quickly, heading downstairs, almost tripping in her haste to get there.

The wolf recovered from the fall first, shaking its shaggy head as if to clear it. Relentlessly, it moved back toward its target, which was now supine on the ground. Snape watched in morbid fascination as the beast came clearer. He was beyond the capacity for rational thought at this point, and could not even command his muscles to move - all he could do was to watch its approach, feel the warmth of its breath upon him, the saliva which dripped from its terrible maw. This was it - what had begun so many years ago was to be finished and he would die here in Sirius' own house - how was that for irony? The head was growing closer now, the teeth bared, and the animal was growling in a rising crescendo. Snape held his breath and waited...

The wolf was interrupted by a sharp bark. It turned its head at the sound of Padfoot who, having risen from the floor as well, was shaking off the pain in his chest, and was trying to get the wolf's attention, barking and nipping playfully at its hindquarters. The wolf put his head up, detected the dog's scent, and its mind registered, 'Mate'. Forgetting the almost comatose potions master, it turned toward the dog, watching it carefully.

Padfoot continued to bark, backing up, drawing the wolf away from Snape. In Sirius' mind, he wasn't even sure why he was doing this, other than for Remus - his lover would never forgive himself if he actually harmed Snape, even if it wasn't his fault. And it was Snape's fault for being such a stupid git when he was trying to get Remy his potion. There would be more to be said on the subject of what the obnoxious twit thought he had been doing later, but first things first. He barked again, to show his willingness to play, and was pleased to see the wolf's attention turning to him, following him. He knew this wouldn't last - the wolf would take over and dominate, after all the wolf was the alpha and would not brook anything less than the dog's submission, but as long as he left Snape alone, that was what mattered. Now, if he could only get him down into the basement, they'd be fine - but how to lock the door behind them?

Tonks stumbled into the hallway at that moment, almost falling over Severus in the process. Her eyes opened wide as she took in the strange tableau before her - the prone Professor, the feral wolf and the barking dog. But she understood right away what needed to be done. It was obvious to her that Snape had to be gotten out of there, and that he was in no condition to cooperate. Unfortunately, she had left her wand in the room - as she had been using it to conduct her Weird Sisters music - so had to content herself with grabbing the hapless professor under his arms and dragging him out of harm's way.

Padfoot barked at the wolf, wagging his tail playfully. The wolf barked back, louder, coming to stand beside the dog, posturing - clearly showing his dominance. Padfoot raised his head higher than the wolf, who gently swatted at it, putting him back into his place. Padfoot responded by gently nuzzling at the wolf's quarters, before heading toward the basement. He turned his head to see if the ploy had worked - yes, the wolf was following. Good. He barked once at his cousin, sharply, before leading the wolf down the stairs and out of sight.

Tonks dropped Snape where he was and dashed toward the door, locking it quickly behind the retreating animals. She leaned against it, breathing a huge sigh of relief, before looking back at Snape. His eyes were closed, and his complexion pasty. Well, pastier than usual. She knelt down beside him, putting her head to his still chest. She could feel the shallow up and down motions of his breathing. At least he was still alive. She pulled back one eyelid, and was rewarded with only the whites of his eyes. Ah, passed out, was he? She let go of him and debated within herself whether she should leave him to lay there or actually attempt to haul his carcass up to his bedroom. She knew Sirius would find it amusing to let him lie, but Remus would look at her reproachfully and tell her she knew better. Oh well, she shrugged, maybe some other time. She went up to her room, retrieved her wand/baton and waved it over him," Corpus mobilum," she muttered. Snape stiffened, and then she levitated his body so that she could maneuver it up the stairs. She accidentally bumped his head on the wall a couple of times in the process, to her chagrin, but he never woke, for which she was grateful, although he might well wonder in the morning where he had gotten those bumps.

In the basement, the dog and the wolf were playing at chase, heedless of the things they ran over, on or through. Sirius hoped that he could get the wolf to settle down soon - his chest was beginning to ache, and he was afraid it might be bleeding. He rolled over onto the floor, his legs dangling in the air, a bemused expression on his puppy face. The wolf yipped at him, nipping lightly to tell him to get up again, which he did. The wolf took the lead, expecting the pup to follow. Around and around the basement they ran, zigzagging here there and everywhere. And they kept this up for a good couple of hours, until Padfoot could detect a touch of weariness in the lycanthrope, and he maneuvered him toward the bed, where he began to nuzzle him gently onto it.

The wolf allowed himself to be nudged, licked the dog's muzzle, dropped onto the bed at last. Padfoot this his position beside him, and laid his head on the wolf's chest, looking up into the feral eyes, and yipping. The wolf yipped back, grooming the canine's head softly and gently. 'Mine,' the wolf thought. Padfoot sighed contentedly, in the fashion in which dogs sigh, and felt a drowsiness overtaking him, which he fought. He had to make sure the wolf was taken care of first.

When he was done grooming the dog, the wolf growled once, putting one paw on the dog as if to tell him to stay. Then he settled down, his golden eyes beginning to glaze over, as sleep began to claim him. Padfoot was satisfied at this, and curled up tighter against him, relaxing himself into a deep slumber, as their night finally ended and sleep claimed them both.


	5. Aftermath

TITLE: Second Chances

AUTHOR: Lady Sirius

PAIRING: SB/RL

RATING: NC17

FEEDBACK: Of course all rights to Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling

- I would claim Sirius if I could (but alas this is not meant to be!)

DEDICATION: To my glorious, talented, wondrous and everlastingly sexy

inspiration - Gary Oldman.

Chapter 5 - Aftermath

The morning was already far advanced before Remus began to rouse from his deep slumber. His muscles ached terribly, as did every other part of his body - the normal aftermath of a transformation - and he tried to stretch his limbs gingerly, but looked down to find Sirius sprawled across him, his dark curls a messy disarray over the werewolf's chest. Remus smiled at the sight. He reached out one hand and gently caressed his lover's hair, watching him peacefully sleep. No nightmares this time. Good.

Sirius mumbled in his sleep, turning on his side slightly, throwing his leg over Remus'. And then Remus caught his breath in dismay as he caught sight of what appeared to be dried blood on his chest where Sirius had been laying. Flaking it off with his finger, he realized he had no cuts or abrasions in that area, so it wasn't his blood. Therefore, it had to be...

Softly, he rolled Sirius onto his back. His lover never woke, merely continued to mumble, as Remus' eyes grew wide at the sight which met them - obvious claw marks across Sirius' chest, jagged looking and fierce, not bleeding at the moment but obviously the source of the dried blood he'd seen. The occurrences of the night before began to replay themselves in his mind in vivid living colour, and he blanched at what he had done, albeit inadvertently. He blamed himself for not taking the potion sooner. It was his responsibility, not Sirius'.

As he watched, Sirius' eyes fluttered open. His gaze turned up to Remus, and a soft smile lit his face. "Morning, love," he said. "I thought it was me that was supposed to be watching you?" He started to roll over, but Remus stopped him.

"Lay still, love, just for a moment." He wanted to make sure that any sudden movement wouldn't tear open the wounds. He would have to take care of them himself. Luckily this was something he could do. Although his knowledge of healing was limited, he had had to care for his own wounds at times, and knew enough to take care of his lover's needs.

Sirius smiled lazily up at him, his dark eyes glittering. "Remy, what a surprise," he purred, "what do you have in mind?"

"Not that, love," Remus couldn't keep from smiling, although his grey eyes were filled with concern. "I want you to roll over onto your back, but slowly, please...don't argue with me... there's a good boy..."

Sirius did as he was told, obediently for once, wincing at the pain. Then making light of it for his lover's benefit. "Guess Padfoot is getting slow in his old age," he joked.

"Sirius, it's not funny, I hurt you." Remus bit his lip, as he saw the pain his Sirius was in.

"No, you didn't, it was my fault for getting in the way," Sirius insisted.

"Which wouldn't have happened if the wolf hadn't been attacking Snape."

"Which wouldn't have happened if I had brought the wolfsbane down when I should have. And actually, if you come down to it, it's Snape's fault for pawing me like a fucking piece of fresh meat, the obnoxious git!"

Remus growled at this, the wolf within flashing in his eyes for a moment. They were both possessive, but even more so around the time of the full moon. Then he took control again. "I have something in my things, let me get it, and I'll take care of that for you, love." He made a move as if to get up, but Sirius put out one hand.

"Not right now, it can wait."

"No, Sirius, now," Remus insisted softly, concern for his mate in his movements.

"Then accio it down."

"Love, I can't accio it through the door." Remus couldn't help but smile at the idea.

"Fine, then," Sirius sighed, as he rolled over and began to sit up, gingerly.

"What are you doing?" Remus crawled over to his lover on his knees, in an attempt to stop him.

"Getting dressed, of course. I can't very well go running around in the nude, can I, with Tonks and Snivellus up there somewhere?" He reached for his pants, began to pull them on.

Remus decided that it wasn't worth the breath to argue with Sirius at the moment - he was too tired and too sore himself, and it would be just as easy to take care of him in their room, easier in fact, and more comfortable. He would make him lay still for a while, even if it meant sitting on top of him to do it. Which, of course, Sirius would not object to.

When he saw his lover flinch a little as he tried to pull his arms through the sleeves of the ruffled white shirt, Remus took matters into his own hands. "Here, love, let me help," he insisted, and very carefully he eased the shirt into place and buttoned it up enough so that the claw marks didn't show. It had to come off upstairs anyway.

Sirius smiled at him gratefully, allowing his wolf to fuss over him. "What did I ever do to deserve you?" he asked.

"More than you'll ever know, love," Remus kissed the tip of his nose softly, then reached for his own clothes. While he was staying at Grimmauld Place, his attire became more casual - at Sirius' urging - and the professorial suit had given way to corduruoy jeans and a tshirt.

"Remy?"

"Yes, love?"

"You know I'm going to kill him, don't you?"

"Shush, love..."

Severus Snape awoke to a splitting headache and not just from the quantity of alcohol he had consumed - putting his hand to his skull he could feel bumps he was sure were not there before. He blamed the vile wine, of course - leave it to Black to drink all of the good stuff and leave the dregs for everyone else! It was good for him that he had a castiron stomach and never got ill, or he could imagine himself heaving the foul stuff up before too long. Moaning and groaning, he raised himself to a sitting position, and noted with some surprise that he was only half dressed - not like him at all. What the hell had happened the night before? The last thing he vaguely remembered was watching Black and Lupin traipse blatantly off to bed together - after that things got rather fuzzy. He assumed they had spent the night fucking, of course. But then he remembered that it had been the full moon, his whole reason for being here originally. Did the wolf and the dog fuck, he wondered idly as he slowly pulled himself out of the bed, finished dressing and headed toward the bathroom.

When he stepped into the hallway, he noticed that their door was still closed, and he was tempted to listen for a moment, to see if there were any sign of habitation, but thought better of it and pushed on instead. He had almost gained the security of the bathroom, when another door along the hall opened, and a tousled pink head emerged, followed by the Auror herself, garbed in outrageously pink bunny pajamas, complete with feet and ears. Gods, it was too early in the morning for such a sight! Snape groaned.

"Bright-eyed and bushy-tailed as always, I see!" Tonks greeted him with a grin that was far too sunny to suit Snape's disposition. Before she hightailed it into the bathroom and slammed the door in his face, causing his head to ache even more.

Snape sighed. If it wasn't for the fact that he had direct orders to stay where he was, he would return to Hogwarts immediately. Maybe there was another bathroom downstairs, but somehow he doubted that. He would just go down to the kitchen and see if there were any coffee, even if he had to prepare it himself. Asking that cretinous house elf, of course, not being an option.

When Remus and Sirius came upstairs, easily unlocking the door that Tonks had so thoughtfully locked for them, the smell of coffee was the first thing that met their nostrils. They looked at one another in amazement.

"Kreacher, do you think?" Remus asked skeptically, even as Sirius snorted in derision.

"Not without a direct order, and even then not without threats!"

Entering the kitchen, they were met with the sight of Severus Snape huddled over a cup of coffee and looking thoroughly miserable. Sirius' eyes widened at the nerve of the man - how dare he sit there so calmly after what he had tried to do the night before? Not to mention almost getting himself killed through his own stupidity. He made a move toward the oblivious potions master, but found Remus' restraining hand on his arm.

Snape looked up just then, saw the two of them. Oh goody, just what he needed, he groaned to himself. Damn, but Sirius was cute in the morning, his hair all tousled and soft-looking - how he longed to run his fingers through those dark curls. He did seem a little paler than usual today. He forced himself to turn his head from the sight of the two of them, his face impassive.

Remus regarded Snape with narrowed eyes, frowning at him, before he realized something, stopping Sirius as he began to splutter, "Snape, you sonofabitch..." He caught Sirius' eye, shook his head, causing his lover to look back and forth from Remus to Snape.

"Morning, Severus," Remus said in his normal friendly tone, "excuse us a moment, will you," before guiding Sirius into the hallway and out of earshot.

"Seriously Remus, let me at him, don't stop me. After last night, he deserves everything I have in mind for him," Sirius began, but Remus put a finger up to his lips. "Did you see his eyes, love?" he asked. "When he saw it was us? Bloodshot, yes - annoyed, yes - but embarrassed? No. I don't think he remembers a thing, to tell you the truth."

"Doesn't remember a thing?" Sirius hissed. "How can he not remember fondling me like a piece of fresh fruit and then having you pounce at him? The man is deathly afraid of wolves, and you know it, ever since...well, ever since..." And he broke off, for there he was on shaky ground himself, and he knew it.

"Yes, love, ever since..." Remus said thoughtfully, frowning slightly before pushing the thought away. "But apparently he was drunker last night than we realized, and at least for the moment he doesn't seem to remember a thing. Course I can see that he still has a thing for you." And the former DADA professor's voice took on a slight edge, which he tried to conceal.

"Oh please, make me ill," Sirius growled. And then his face took on a mischievous look, which Remus recognized as Sirius being up to no good.

"Oh oh, what are you thinking?" he asked him.

"Nothing Remus, whatever do you mean?" Sirius wore a look of complete innocence. But it failed to fool his lover.

"Nope, not buying that. Peddle it somewhere else," he said, "and tell me what you're up to, love?"

"Want some coffee?" Sirius asked, ignoring the question for the moment and returning to the kitchen, a sighing werewolf close behind. "Sirius, we don't have time for this," he tried to lead his lover upstairs, but to no avail.

Sirius breezed back into the kitchen, headed toward the stove. Remus stood by the table, resigned and keeping an unobtrusive but watchful eye on the hungover potions master. Whose eyes were apparently glued on Sirius and his swaying hips. How the animagus worked it! He sashayed across the room like a chorus girl stepping out on the stage. Remus rolled his eyes quietly to himself at his energetic drama queen. Listening carefully, he thought he detected a hitch in Snape's breath, caught a whiff of naked desire, and he had to fight the wolf inside to keep him from growling. Sirius did believe in living dangerously, didn't he?

Sirius made up two cups of coffee, one of which he handed to his lover, winking at him behind Snape's back, while he made a big production out of drinking his, running his tongue along the rim of the cup and making deep noises of satisfaction over the hot liquid. He could tell he was getting to Snape and he took a perverse pleasure in doing it, although he would much rather be upstairs, being babied by Remus. But he was damned if he wasn't going to get back at the git in some way first.

In the middle of all his theatrics, in walked his cousin, freshly dressed in her favourite Weird Sisters tshirt and torn jeans. Tonks looked from one man to another, utterly confused. Of all the possibilities she had prepared to find this morning, she had to admit that this scenario hadn't been one of them. First that the three of them would be in the same room and not yelling at one another. Secondly, that Sirius hadn't killed Snape. And third that Snape wasn't whining about the werewolf attack. Rather, she found a rather pale, not very happy Remus, a definitely drug-out potions master, and strangest of all - her cousin making love to his coffee cup. Wotcher!

Remus seemed almost relieved to see Tonks, and took the opportunity to take Sirius firmly but gently by the arm and propel him upstairs, out of sight of the enraptured potions master, before the wolf did something the former professor would regret. "Sirius!" he hissed, once they were out of earshot, "what game are you playing at?"

"Just making his fucking life miserable, that's all," he said, opening the door to their bedroom, and dropping onto the bed in relief, letting out a pentup moan that he had been holding since they left the sanctuary of the basement.

Remus had been on the verge of saying something else, but became distracted by the pain of his lover, his kind nature overtaking the possessive jealouness of the wolf and controlling it for now. He made cooing noises over Sirius as he helped him to take off his shirt, and winced again at the sight of the claw marks, forgetting everything else for the moment but nursing him. "My poor brave baby," he murmured as he took the salve from his things, and gently and lovingly soothed it over the injuries. Sirius just laid back and enjoyed his ministrations, smiling.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Tonks had brewed herself a cup of tea, dumped lots of sugar into it and was sitting at the table regarding the hungover Snape. She was trying to add up certain facts in her mind, make some sense of what she had seen. It was apparent to her that Severus had no memory of the night before whatsoever - probably due to being blitzed out of his mind. It was equally apparent to her that he seemed to be watching her cousin Sirius with something akin to lust. Was that even possible? Severus Snape having the hots for Sirius Black? It was too funny for words! And she also figured out that Sirius was playing some sort of game with him, perhaps to make up for the night before, whatever had happened to bring that about? She would have to take him aside and ask him, or hope that he wrote about it in his diary. And what was Remus' part in all this? She giggled to herself at the idea.

Snape snarled at the sound. "Don't make that noise, Nymphadora, or I shall reach across this table and simply choke you," he said.

"Would you like me to get you some wine, Sevvy? You know what they say about the hair of the dog that bit you?" she asked solicitously.

Snape winced at the word dog, connotations of Padfoot being brought to mind, with equally disturbing images of a naked Sirius Black being impaled upon the potions master's stiff cock. "Don't you have Order business to attend to?" he snapped.

"Nope, since they're all coming here!" she answered cheerfully. "I'm all yours, Sevvy!"

It was on the tip of his tongue to say something very rude and very snarky, but at just the precise moment, the front door to #12 Grimmauld Place could be heard to open and voices began to fill the house. Prominent among them was Molly Weasley as she herded in the rest.

"Here, here, you lot stay quiet!" she admonished them, "or else..." But it was too late, the sudden inundation of sound had awakened the shrewish Mrs. Black and her screams could be heard reverberating into the kitchen. Tonks looked up with a grin, as Snape groaned louder. Just what he needed.

Harry Potter made his way to the kitchen, caught sight of Tonks at the kitchen table. "Where's Sirius?" he asked breathlessly. And before the auror could say a word, Snape raised his head, his eyes gleaming suddenly. "In his room," he answered quickly. And Harry ran out of the room before Tonks could say a word, or discourage him from going upstairs to where she knew Remus and Sirius were together in that same bedroom. What would the poor child think if he saw them together, assuming what they must be up to, what they were always up to? She reached out and whacked Severus upside his head. "Wotcher, Sevvy!"

Sirius still lay on their bed, while Remus straddled him, gently tending to his wounds. His loving fingers were quite soothing to the touch, and Sirius moaned aloud, perhaps exaggerating a bit in order to gain his lover's sympathy. But Remus was playing along, nursing his big baby to the best of his abilities, both of them getting caught up in what they were doing and oblivious to what was happening in the rest of the house...

...until the door to their room was suddenly thrown open, and one startled Harry Potter stood in the doorway, looking at them both.


	6. Who Can It Be Now?

TITLE: Second Chances

AUTHOR: Lady Sirius

PAIRING: SB/RL

RATING: NC17

FEEDBACK: Of course all rights to Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling

- I would claim Sirius if I could (but alas this is not meant to be!)

DEDICATION: To my glorious, talented, wondrous and everlastingly sexy

inspiration - Gary Oldman.

Chapter Six

Who Can It Be Now?

Sirius still lay on their bed, while Remus straddled him, gently tending to his wounds. His loving fingers were quite soothing to the touch, and Sirius moaned aloud, perhaps exaggerating a bit in order to gain his lover's sympathy. But Remus was playing along, nursing his big baby to the best of his abilities, both of them getting caught up in what they were doing and oblivious to what was happening in the rest of the house...

...until the door to their room was suddenly thrown open, and one startled Harry Potter stood in the doorway, looking at them both.

Remus froze where he was, while Sirius' mouth dropped open in amazement as Harry looked from one man to the other.

"OH MY GOD!" he said, his green eyes growing huge.

"Harry," Remus began, while Sirius began to stutter nonsense syllables.

Harry drew closer to the bed, his eyes never leaving them. "How on earth did you get those cuts?" he asked. "Remus, shouldn't we take him back to Hogwarts, let Madame Pomfrey take care of him?"

Remus looked down at Sirius, stifling the urge to smile in his relief, before turning his attention back to the teenager. "We can't take Sirius back there at the moment, Harry, I'm taking care of these myself. As for how he got them..."

Here, Sirius interrupted smoothly. "Harry, I'm fine. Believe me." He smiled at his godson gently. "Although you may wonder why Remus... I mean... well, Harry... I need to talk to..."

Harry grinned at Sirius, and then at Remus. "Oh puh-lease! I'm not a baby you know. I've known about you two for a long time now."

Sirius and Remus exchanged amused glances, and when Sirius opened his mouth, Remus laid a gentle finger across it. "I happen to love your godfather, Harry, very much, ever since we were younger than you are now. I hope that you approve?"

"Approve?" Harry repeated. "Why wouldn't I approve? My own godfather and my favourite teacher in the world? I think it's awesome!" And he smiled back at them in his enthusiasm.

At that moment, they heard the sound of swiftly moving feet, and the red head of Ron Weasley appeared in the doorway. "Here you are!" he said, just catching himself from falling into the room, instead latching onto Harry for ballast. His eyes took in the tableau before him, and grew big.

Remus and Sirius both opened their mouths, but before a syllable could escape their collective lips, Ron continued. "Blimey, Sirius, are you okay?" And both men began to laugh, joined by Harry.

"What's so bloody funny? You look like you've been mauled by a wild animal!" Ron said indignantly, and for just a moment an idea flashed through Harry's eyes - which quickly moved from Remus to Sirius - but he refrained from saying anything.

"It's not that, Ron," and Harry bent his head to the other boy's, whispering softly.

"Oh, that!" Ron said, laughing. "I already knew that, mate!" And he shook his head at the folly of middle age. "I can do you one better than that!"

"Ron!" Harry cautioned, his cheeks turning a bright red.

Before Ron could utter a word, there was the sound of more running feet, and the multicoloured head of the auror could plainly be seen behind the boys.

"Wotcher!" she cried. "Sirius? What the hell?" And quickly shut her mouth as she realized what had happened, of course.

"What the hell is this, a fucking convention?" Sirius growled.

Tonks had the forethought to push the boys the rest of the way into the room, shutting the door behind them. "There, that'll keep the others from looking," she said. She looked uneasily at the werewolf, but realized he had everything under control. Then she remembered to glare at her cousin. "Language!" she admonished him, indicating the two teenage boys with a tilt of her head.

"Tonks, we're not babies," Harry reminded her.

"Yeah, we're old enough to do it, so I wouldn't worry about us hearing it," Ron said before Harry could shut him up.

Tonks almost split a gut laughing, doubling over and clutching at her middle. "Men!" she managed to gasp out between fits of laughter.

"Do your parents know?" Sirius asked Ron, which earned him a shake of the head from Remus and more laughter from Tonks.

"Do yours?" Harry shot back.

Sirius scowled and started to say something, but was forestalled by Remus. "Sirius' parents knew years ago, and disowned him accordingly. They never had anything to do with either one of us again."

"Small loss!" Harry snorted. "Besides, I don't think Ron's parents are like that."

"No, they're cool," Ron reassured them. "They treat Harry like part of the family, don't they, sweet cheeks?" He pinched Harry's cheek between his thumb and forefinger, which only made the teenager scowl. Remus had to laugh at his resemblance to his godfather, which earned him a similar scowl from his lover.

Just then the door to the room opened, and all heads turned toward the newcomer. Hermione entered the room, shutting the door quickly behind her. She looked around her, looked at the bed, and gasped.

"Hermione," Remus began as she made her way to the bedside.

She looked up at the werewolf with big eyes. "What kind of a salve are you using there? Are you sure it has antiseptic properties, to fight off infection?"

Remus smiled at the young woman, while Sirius rolled his eyes. "Yes, I am sure. I've used it before."

"Good," she said, nodding her head in approval, continuing to look from the angry looking wounds to Remus and back again.

"Wotcher," Tonks interjected with an attempt at humour, "talk about your rough foreplay!" And she hooted as she laughed at her own wit.

Sirius glared, and was about to say something caustic, when the door opened (who didn't see that coming?) and in stepped Arthur Weasley, Sirius' cousin a couple of times removed or some such rot. He glanced about him, taking in everything.

"Well, well," he said in his usual jovial manner. "Looks like the gang's all here!" He turned toward his son. "Your mum sent a message with me for you. She said to make sure you get the clean underwear she brought you, and to put all your clothes and things up, both you and Harry, before you - and I quote - get too involved with mischief making with Harry's bloody godfather - end of quote, no offense Sirius."

"None taken, Arthur," Sirius said, even as Ron's cheeks flamed a scarlet hue which rivaled that of his infamous Weasley hair.

"Hello, Arthur," Tonks greeted him with a hug, "how are things at your end of the Ministry?"

"Oh, doing as well as can be expected," he replied with a grin. "Oh, Sirius, remind me to show you something we just got in - a muggle musical device that is even better than a record player."

"Better than records? I'm in!" Sirius grinned, starting to rise, but Remus put a restraining hand on his lover's chest.

"Stay put, Padfoot!" he admonished him, and watched in amusement as the expected pout appeared.

Once again the door opened. Two identical heads, both grinning in the very same shit-eating way. In waltzed both Fred and George Weasley - a tandem duo if ever there was one. One step away from being Siamese twins. Everybody already in the room shifted to make room for the newcomers, who slid in easily, acknowledging those around them, and exchanging glances with one another at the sight on the bed.

"Oolala!" Fred exclaimed, "about bloody time you two stepped out of the closet!"

"Must have been stuffy in there, don't you think?" George chortled. And both boys threw back their heads and laughed.

"Son of a bitch!" Sirius swore aloud, while Remus only smiled good-naturedly, blushing slightly, but never moving from his perch on Sirius' legs.

"Hullo, Dad, didn't see you here!" Fred said, while George echoed, "Fancy meeting you here!"

"Not surprised, it's a bloody zoo in here," Sirius grumbled, which earned him a smack in the head from Tonks, and a raised eyebrow from Remus.

And about that time Ginny walked in, as the twins had not bothered to close the door behind them. "So this is where you all went!" she said. "Mum sent me to find you, Ron, and you, Harry, and you, Hermione, and you two too!" - looking at Fred and George- "She has tasks for all of you."

"Close the bloody door, you twit," Ron cried, "or she'll find us for sure! "

Ginny did as she was told, stepping farther into the room where she noticed Remus and Sirius for the first time, stopping just for a moment to look at them, before exclaiming, "Sirius, you're hurt! Are you okay?"

"Sirius is fine, Ginny," Harry hastened to reassure her, a calming hand on her arm. "Remus has the situation well in hand."

And all eyes were directed toward the bed once more. Remus seemed to be a bit flushed, while Sirius was rapidly becoming more irritated. "Since when has this become the number one spectator sport in this house?" he growled. And received another smack from Tonks.

"Wotcher! Be nice, Sirius!" she admonished him. "I think the young ones are trying to get out of cleaning this bloody place, and I don't blame them. Least you can do is let them hide in here. Not like you two are actually doing anything at the moment, is it? Not like you don't spend all damn day doing it anyway. Give it a rest, okay?"

Seeing that Sirius was about to explode, Remus put his hand over his lover's lips. "I'm sure Sirius and I don't mind a little company," he said warmly. "The more the merrier."

Just then the doorhandle rattled, and the door opened a crack, then a little more, and before they knew it the tattered and disheveled form of Mundungus had slid into the room, his eyes fixed on the hallway, hissing over his shoulder, "Sirius, it's me! I got sumpin' to show ya!" And then the man actually turned around to find the crowd behind him, staring at him. "Oh, did I come at a bad time?" he had the grace to ask, looking for and finding Sirius' form beneath Remus upon the bed. He approached them, rattling loudly as he moved, his mouth dropping open. "Cor blimey, what happened to you? You get into a fight with a wild animal? I think you lost that one, mate!"

Sirius gave Mundungus a dirty look. "This isn't a good time,no,"he said.

Mundungus spotted Harry among the group, gave him a cheeky grin. "What's up, young Mr. Potter?" he asked. Then, "Hello you two," to Fred and George, "got any..." but before he could get too far, they shushed him, and discreetly pointed at Arthur Weasley who was giving the three of them a curious look. "Hullo Arthur, didn't see you there," Mundungus said, reaching beneath his rags and scratching himself without regard to the rest of the room. Hermione turned her head, rolling her eyes, and the boys didn't seem to notice. Ginny was too busy staring at Sirius' naked chest to pay attention, and Tonks was merely amused.

Hermione was the first to point out something that was fairly obvious to her but seemed not so to the rest. "Don't you think Molly is going to come up here and look for us?"

"Holy hell," Ron muttered, looking at his brothers. "You did set a privacy charm, or at least a silencing charm before you came in, didn't you?"

Fred looked at George. George looked back at Fred. "Not me, mate!" they said simultaneously.

"Bloody hell," Ron swore, just as the door opened...

...and in walked Molly Weasley herself. "Sirius, have you seen..." and she stopped speaking abruptly as she saw all the young faces she was looking for, assembled in one room. Her glance wandered over to the two figures on the bed. Her eyes widened, and she was at the bedside in a quick moment. "Sirius, dear, do you really think you need so many people in your room when you should be resting?" She looked anxiously at Remus, as if for confirmation.

Sirius looked around him at everyone. "Is there anyone in this bloody house that isn't in this room at this moment?" he fairly screamed in a very irritated manner.

"I believe Professor Snape is still in the kitchen," Ginny replied helpfully, still staring at Sirius. And his naked chest, covered with tattoos.

"Bloody hell, why doesn't someone invite him up?" Sirius asked sarcastically.

"Invite who up?" came a long slow drawl from the doorway, and all heads turned as one to behold the very potions master himself, standing there, his dark eyes cooly appraising the scene before him. His usual snarky, sarcastic self. Recovered from his hangover and looking for victims. He saw with envy the werewolf positioned on top of Black, but gave no indication that he was annoyed by the sight. Or extremely jealous. "Well, well," he said, "nobody told me the meeting had been moved up here. What's on the agenda, then?"

"No agenda," Remus replied cheerfully, trying to keep the wolf from leaping over the heads of everyone in between him and Snape and tearing his throat out. He managed to keep him in check, and managed his usual warm smile. "Just good friends spending time together. Right, Sirius?" He looked expectantly at his lover.

"What? Oh, right, good friends," Sirius ungraciously picked up his cue. "I'll let you know when my enemies are assembling, and be sure to send you an invitation, shall I?"

"Yes, do that, Black," Snape rejoined. "I'll bring the refreshments." His voice dripped with sarcasm. "If anyone is interested, I do believe Kreacher is rifling through some of the drawers in the family room. He keeps muttering something about 'save the family'and 'unnatural creatures.' Whatever that means."

Molly sprang into action, motioning toward the children, gathering them up like a mother hen. "All right, say good-bye to Sirius and Remus, we have work to do," she said briskly. "I'll see you boys at the meeting," and she swept out of the room, the dejected youngsters in her wake. They all said farewell as they left, sighing and groaning, Mundungus and Arthur bringing up the rear, knowing that they were included in that command as well. The last to leave was Harry, who winked at both Sirius and Remus, before hurrying to catch up with the others.

Snape stood in the doorway a moment, his eyes drinking in the sight of the half-naked Sirius before he left. He shook his head at them disgustedly. "Can't you animals control yourself in the slightest?" he asked, before sweeping from the room, resembling nothing so much as an overgrown bat.

Remus' eyes widened at this parting shot, and it took a great deal of effort to keep the wolf from hastening after Snape. But he managed to control him. He glanced down at Sirius, surprised that his lover wasn't trying to go after the dark wizard himself.

But to his dismay he found that Sirius had apparently fainted.


	7. Appearances Can Be Deceiving

TITLE: Second Chances

AUTHOR: Lady Sirius

PAIRING: SB/RL

RATING: NC17

FEEDBACK: Of course all rights to Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling

- I would claim Sirius if I could (but alas this is not meant to be!)

DEDICATION: To my glorious, talented, wondrous and everlastingly sexy

inspiration - Gary Oldman.

Chapter Seven

Appearances Can Be Deceiving

Snape stood in the doorway a moment, his eyes drinking in the sight of the half-naked Sirius before he left. He shook his head at them disgustedly. "Can't you animals control yourself in the slightest?" he asked, before sweeping from the room, resembling nothing so much as an overgrown bat.

Remus' eyes widened at this parting shot, and it took a great deal of effort to keep the wolf from hastening after Snape. But he managed to control him. He glanced down at Sirius, surprised that his lover wasn't trying to go after the dark wizard himself.

But to his dismay he found that Sirius had apparently fainted.

"Sirius?" he said softly, touching his cheek. There was no movement.

Alarmed, Remus laid his ear gingerly on Sirius' chest, making sure there was a heartbeat. Yes, strong and steady. He breathed a sigh of relief. Surely he hadn't been that badly hurt? It hadn't seemed that way, at least, and he blamed himself for his lover's current condition. If anything were to happen to Sirius, he would never forgive himself.

Okay, Remus, he told himself, stay calm and think. Don't panic. He'll probably come around in just a minute. Maybe it was the crowd that was in here. Yes, that must be it.

And he continued to believe that up until the moment when he felt a hand snake between his legs, grabbing his trousered cock, and a voice whisper suggestively in his ear, "You could try mouth to mouth resuscitation. Or mouth to cock. I understand it works wonders."

Remus reared back his head to behold the grinning countenance of his lover. "Sirius Black!" he hissed, "what the hell are you playing at?"

"I thought they'd never leave," he sighed, making himself more comfortable beneath Remus, and squeezing his erection more firmly. With the hand that was not otherwise occupied, he found his wand and, directing it toward the door, closed and locked it. "Now we won't be disturbed," he said with a grin.

"We have nothing to disturb," a disgruntled Remus said, attempting to disentangle himself from his lover. "That was a nasty trick, Sirius. You scared me to death. I was afraid I had killed you."

"Really?" Sirius sounded pleased, in a rather perverse manner. "You would be upset if I were dead?"

"Sirius, don't talk like that," Remus frowned. "Of course I would be upset, you know that. It wasn't funny at all." He shook his head at his lover's apparent insensitivity. Sometimes he just didn't understand him at all.

"You're right, I'm an insensitive dog for even suggesting that. I'm sorry, love." And he managed to look very contrite, as he turned his big puppydog eyes up at Remus. And for good effect, he moaned a little.

Remus couldn't help himself. He laughed, and then he knew he was done for. He was a gentle soul, and not given to anger or thoughts of revenge - unlike his better half, who sometimes had a dark side to his nature. "Sometimes I wonder why I love you so much." He shook his tawny head. "And no more pouting, haven't you had enough of that for one day? While you're at it, kindly remove your hand, there'll be none of that while I am taking care of you."

"Aw, Remy, don't say that..." he whined, not moving his hand even an inch. "How can I get better without that special brand of tlc which only you provide?"

"You can, and you will, by laying here quietly, and behaving yourself," Remus said firmly, trying to ignore the fact that Sirius' hand was wrapped around his growing erection. "One of us has to be the mature one here, and I guess I'm elected - as usual."

"Remus Lupin, you're not prefect any more, so quit acting like it."

Remus arched an eyebrow, looking down at his willful lover. "Sirius, you must be getting rusty if that is how you practice the art of seduction these days." Although he had to admit, Sirius' hand was getting to him, as his slender fingers splayed about his hardness, caressing it firmly through the material. Keep your mind on saying no, he admonished himself.

Sirius sighed dramatically. "You're right, of course, love. Twelve years languishing in prison, trying to keep from being turned into a vegetable, and only holding on by thinking about you... no, that doesn't enable one to practice the pretty words, or the smooth moves - the ones that used to turn you on so much." He pressed his free hand to his forehead, sighing even more loudly.

Which of course produced exactly the effect he was counting on - a distressed Remus, feeling guilty about the lost years when he had doubted his lover. "Sirius," he sighed, "please don't talk like that. Don't even think about that. And for merlin's sake, quit MOVING like that!" The last because Sirius was seriously writhing beneath the other wizard, bringing their sheathed hardnesses in contact. And Remus was afraid that he couldn't hold out much longer. Reluctantly he decided his best course of action for now was to move from his position to one a little safer - say across the room. But he must have signaled his intent with his eyes, for Sirius was ahead of him - and muttering a quick spell, he had both of them naked in a heartbeat, and then it was too late as Sirius arched his hips directly into Remus' very very hard cock.

"Gods help me," Remus muttered under his breath. "Sirius, what are you doing to me? I know better, I shouldn't be doing this..." but almost against his will he was drawn down to the other wizard's waiting lips, moaning softly, and leaving no doubt that this is just what he wanted to be doing.

"Remy, I want you!" Sirius whispered into his soft lips, "Remy, I NEED you!" And Remus Lupin was completely and utterly lost. Lost in the beauty that was Sirius Black.

The cautious werewolf tried to keep his weight from resting on his lover's chest, but this wasn't an easy thing to do, so he decided that for now, a different strategy seemed to be called for, for expediency's sake. He had to still the wolf, which merely wanted to claim its mate. Today he would let Sirius be dominant, but he himself would be able to do all the hard work.

He took Sirius' lips into his, licking at that delicious pout, his tongue flicking over those pristine teeth, restored to their natural beauty by a lot of hard work but well worth the effort, claiming him all over again. "Love you so much, Sirius!" he moaned into his lover's mouth, before he moved to lick at his mark, still very visible on Sirius' neck. "Why don't you prepare me, love?" And he watched the impact of his words on the animagus, as he drank in the import of that request.

"Why, Remy, you mean...?" he smiled with delight.

"Yes, love, I mean..." Remus left the words hanging between them. They always knew what the other one was thinking. He moved off of Sirius, reaching into the drawer for the jar of lube. "Almost out," he said with a knowing look. "I'll have to go get some, won't I? I can just imagine Kreacher's face if you tell him to do it."

"We could always put it on the list for Snape," Sirius said mischievously, "just hand it to him like usual, and then watch his face when he reads it."

Remus was tempted, but he was nicer than that. "No, I don't think so. And let's not worry about it now, shall we?" He helped Sirius into a sitting position, carefully, although he could see that the other man was having no difficulty in moving - he still worried about him. "Once you prep me, and then I prep you, all you will have to do is to lay back and enjoy. Got it, love?"

"Got it," Sirius responded obediently, looking lovingly at his Remus, his dark blue eyes glowing happily. He dipped his fingers into the gelatinous lube, covering two digits completely. He moved his hand between his lover's legs, brushed across his opening lightly, savouring the moment - it didn't come very often. Not that he minded. After all, Remus was the alpha male. But now and then it was fun to have a little role reversal in their relationship. Remus returned his loving look, his amber eyes locked onto Sirius'. Sirius was indeed his one and only, his mate for life, and he knew without a doubt that he would give his life to protect him. Never again would they take him away from him, never.

Slowly, for once taking his time, Sirius inserted the tip of one finger into his lover's orifice, relaxing the tight muscle, as Remus got used to the feeling all over again. Then moved it in farther, and farther, until it had disappeared from view, and Remus relaxed into the intrusive digit with a happy sigh. "Am I hurting you, Remy?" Sirius asked anxiously.

"No, love, not a bit," Remus encouraged him. "Keep going."

Sirius added his second finger, scissoring them both to stretch his lover's beautiful tightness. He felt so good to touch - so warm and inviting. He kept his movements slow and deliberate, searching for that special spot, the one place that would cause Remus to...

Remus caught his breath, jerking involuntarily. Bingo! He had it. Smiling, he hit it again, felt Remus' reaction, heard his moan of pleasure. "Want a third finger?" he asked, continuing to move the same way.

"No... want... you..." Remus gasped out. He reached for the jar of lube, lathered it lavishly over Sirius' rockhard cock, rubbing his thumb over the opening as he did so, which elicited a moan from his lover. "Lay down now, my love, and let me ride you," Remus said, drawing Sirius' fingers from their warm nest and encouraging him to take a prone position on the bed.

Sirius did as he was told, watching hungrily as Remus positioned himself over his reddened weeping cock, and then proceeded to impale himself upon it. Gods, he moaned, as he felt the warmth and the tightness that was his lover, his muscles gripping Sirius' erection greedily as he slowly took it all within himself. Slowly, both to get used to it, and to prolong Sirius' enjoyment of it. Remus smiled at the look of ecstasy that crossed Sirius' face - he loved to watch that familiar smile - it started with his lips, slightly parted and flushed, travelling to those deep blue eyes, framed by those dark silky lashes, rolling slightly in their sockets as he got caught up in the wonder of it all. He was so utterly beautiful.

For a moment he did not move, the two of them bound together as one, joined by something that went infinitely deeper than the merely physical - the emotional bond which could never be put asunder. Then he began to move up, almost off, and then back down again, harder this time, as he grew accustomed to the feel of Sirius' hardness inside of him.

Sirius moaned loudly at the sheer pleasure of the feel of his lover. He reached for Remus' cock, began fisting it hard.

"Tell me how much you need me," Remus whispered huskily, his normally soft voice hoarsened with lust. "Tell me, Sirius."

"I need you, Remy, gods, how I need you!" he murmured in reply. "I need you in me and with me and beside me, always and forever and ever. Without you, I cease to exist!"

Remus was satisfied, rocking back and forth, speared on Sirius' hard cock, feeling a myriad of sensations course through his body at his lover's touch. He felt complete, whole - and only when he was with Sirius did he feel this way. They WERE soulmates. He felt the wolf inside growl, and he pushed him away - this moment was for Sirius, and he would do nothing to ruin it.

Remus increased the tempo of his movements, from andante to vivace, heading toward presto, even as Sirius' moans ran the gamut from piano through moderato, and were well on their way to forte, maybe fortissimo. The friction produced by the tightness of Remus' channel against Sirius' achingly hard cock was downright maddening, while his talented hand was doing things to Remus which sent chills up and down his spine.

"Gods, Remy, you're so bloody tight...I love it!" he moaned. He arched his back, which only drew a growl from his wolf. "Don't move like that, let me do it!" And Remus continued to ride Sirius' cock, hitting his prostate at just the right angle, loving the feel of it.

"Can't... last...long..." Sirius gasped, almost mournfully, not wanting it to end.

"Cum for me, love," Remus encouraged him, "I want you to cum inside of me, fill me..."

"Remy...Remy...Remy...REMY!" Sirius' cries became howls, as his rising orgasm quickly overwhelmed him, spurred on by the sound of Remus' lustfilled voice, and he spilled his seed deep inside lover. Almost simultaneously, Remus reached his own climax, and came in great sticky spurts over Sirius' hand and stomach. He felt the pulsing of Sirius' release inside of him, and he gripped it tightly, crying out Sirius' name loudly.

Remus reached down and Sirius reached up, and the two men came together in a fierce kiss, passionate and warm and explosive, sated and happy. "Mine!" the wolf murmured possessively into Sirius' lips. They clung to one another as their orgasms receded, just holding one another closely.

"Lay down, love," Remus encouraged him, trying to get Sirius onto his back once more, mindful of his injuries.

"No, you," Sirius insisted, resisting Remus' attempts, "I want to lie on you, love, like we always do."

Remus knew better than to argue with his stubborn wizard, smiling to himself. Sometimes old dogs didn't want to learn new tricks. He assumed the proper position, then reached out his arms and drew Sirius into the warmth of his embrace. The animagus sighed happily and nestled against his wolf.

Remus stroked the lustrous dark curls of his lover, as was his wont. He was glad Sirius liked to wear his hair long - it suited him, and Remus loved to move his fingers through it, especially after lovemaking. "If your chest hurts, tell me," he said softly, "I'll move."

"I'm fine, Remy, I promise," Sirius reassured him. "Just hold me like this, and please don't let go."

"Never, my love, never!" Remus returned fiercely. "Nothing or no one shall ever tear you away from me again! This I vow!"

Sirius snuggled against him more tightly, their arms winding about one another in old familiar patterns - a perfect fit, as if they had been made just for one another.

And Remus and Sirius lay there together, holding one another, loving one another, for the rest of the afternoon.


	8. Everything Old Is New Again

TITLE: Second Chances

AUTHOR: Lady Sirius

PAIRING: SB/RL

RATING: NC17

FEEDBACK: Of course all rights to Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling

- I would claim Sirius if I could (but alas this is not meant to be!)

DEDICATION: To my glorious, talented, wondrous and everlastingly sexy

inspiration - Gary Oldman.

Chapter 8

Everything Old is New Again

It was a classic - a vintage Indian - found by accident in a muggle junkyard and lovingly restored and brought back to life by Sirius Black himself to a pristine condition. With a few extras, for good measure. It gleamed, black and silver, a truly magnificent beast, and Sirius had always been quite proud of it. Many hours had he and Remus spent on that motorcycle, either in flying, or in making love - and Sirius would have been hardpressed to say just which he enjoyed more, but more than likely he would have chosen Remus - he always did.

He had last seen the bike when he had lent it to Hagrid to convey the infant Harry to the Dursleys and out of harm's way, before his fateful confrontation with that bastard Peter Pettigrew which had ended so badly, and cost him twelve years of his life. Twelve years locked away in the hellhole that was Azkaban, attempting to stay sane, and having no idea if Remus still cared or not - or hated him, as he was afraid. But all that was behind them now, and they were free to begin their lives again, and would be more so once Sirius' name was cleared.

Sirius thought about that motorcycle a lot, especially now, due to his enforced imprisonment at Grimmauld Place. It dominated his thoughts, filled his waking moments, especially when he was alone. He hated the confinement, hated not having anything useful to do, hated being cooped up inside when he wanted nothing more than to be free, to merely be again - to exist beneath the wide open sky and to embrace it as a longlost friend. To run and play, to make love to Remus beneath the dark night sky, as well as in full view of the warm sun. The feeling grew stronger with each passing day, and got worse when Remus had to leave on Order business, and he tossed and turned, alone in their bed. Until finally, he made a decision...

He waited until Remus was gone for several days to put his plan into action. He knew his lover would disapprove of what he was doing, the risks he would be taking - the possible exposure, or worse, possible capture and re-imprisonment. And deep down inside, Sirius probably realized it too. But, as usual, his impulsiveness overrode what little common sense he had, and he acted on his feelings, rather than giving it any true thought.

There was no easy way to get to Hogwarts, not without some assistance, and there was no one he could turn to for that, so he had to be content with transfiguring into Padfoot and travelling that way. It took nearly two days and he was tired and hungry before he arrived, but at least the return journey would be swifter, and much more comfortable.

When he emerged from the Forbidden Forest, he saw Hagrid's hut, smoke curling warmly from the chimney, and it all seemed so familiar to him, even with the passage of time. If anyone knew where his bike was, surely it would be the gentle giant. Checking to make sure that no one else was about, either students or faculty, Padfoot crept up to the backdoor of the hut, and Sirius Black stole quietly inside. There was not a lock made that could withstand his lockpicking skills, but Hagrid made it even easier by never locking his door.

He found Hagrid sitting at his table, appearing not a day older than when he had last seen him, apparently taking notes for some of his classes, muttering to himself as he tried to direct his thoughts into a sensible order. Fang lay beside him, his head resting on Hagrid's large feet, and merely looked up lazily at the wizard's entrance. Hagrid looked up himself, and didn't seem surprised to see Sirius there.

"Hullo, Sirius," he greeted him, nodding.

"Hagrid," Sirius returned with a grin.

"Ya know you're taking a risk by being here?" the other man said, his eyes meeting Sirius' - not yelling, merely informing.

"I know," Sirius agreed, "I won't stay long. It's been a long time, hasn't it? Not since the night..." he paused, trying not to conjure up an image of that night in his mind, but it would come, whether he wanted it to or no. The frantic attempt to save James and Lily, arriving at their house too late, seeing them like that, and the crying baby they had left behind. Then having to give Harry up to Hagrid, because it was Dumbledore's orders. Giving him his bike to speed him on his way, and leaving for his own appointment with destiny.

"Nope, not since then," Hagrid agreed, his knowing eyes flickering over Sirius' face. "Never thought it was you, anyways, never thought you had it in you, to be telling the truth. You and James and Remus - you were all good boys. Maybe a bit wild, specially you and James."

Sirius couldn't help but laugh. "That's a nice way of putting it," he said. "We were actually complete prats at times. We're lucky Dumbledore didn't expel us."

"Professor Dumbledore is a wise man," Hagrid said, "he sees many things that others don't. There is no one greater than him." He stood up from the table, Fang whining as he moved. "Shush you," he admonished him, then he looked at Sirius. "You'll be wanting your keys, no doubt."

"You know why I am here?"

"Course. I been 'specting you ever since I heard you was settled back into Grimmauld Place." He reached into a drawer, and drew out the objects in question, handing them to the animagus, who took them gratefully. "Albus said to tell you to be very careful, and try not to attract attention to yourself on that thing."

"How...?"

"He knew you'd be back eventually, even though common sense said not to. He told me you'd probably wait til Professor Lupin wasn't around and sneak on back here." Hagrid related in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Oh he did, did he?" Sirius snorted gently. "That man knows too much for his own good." But he didn't bother denying the truth in Hagrid's words. He clutched the keys tightly for a moment, letting the metal dig into his palm. "And yes, I had best be off, hadn't I, if I'm to get back before Remus."

"It's in the shed," Hagrid said, grinning.

"Thanks for keeping it for me," Sirius said gratefully.

"I didn't mind," Hagrid said. "You come on back when it's safe to do so, and not before. And bring Professor Lupin with you."

"I'll do that," Sirius promised as he headed out toward the shed.

He drew back the door, and there it was. He was half afraid to see what kind of condition it was in. Probably hadn't been touched since Hagrid had put it there all those years ago. But it wasn't grimy nor dusty, no not at all. It shone metallically, so much so that he could see his reflection in the chrome. Grinning in a pleased manner to himself, he wheeled it back from the shed, closing it behind him. Now, if it would only start.

He threw one leg over the seat - gods how good, how familiar, it felt - lowered himself onto it and rested his black booted foot on the running board. He inserted the ignition key, held his breath, and turned it. Nothing happened immediately, and for just a second, he was disappointed. But then it caught with a roar, sputtering into life and purring smoothly, and he couldn't help but smile. But there was no time to dawdle. Remy could be back at any time - he didn't exactly have a timetable to follow, and Sirius had to be there first, so that he could explain what he had done and smooth over the angry words that were bound to follow.

He took the motorcycle up, up into the air, thrilling at the feel of it, the breeze against his cheeks, the wind whipping at his long black hair. He felt completely and utterly alive, and he threw back his head and laughed aloud at the sheer pleasure of it all. He knew Remy would forgive him when he saw how happy the bike made him - although not right away, and not without some cajoling, and pouting - a lot of pouting, he figured, as he quickly made his way back toward London, and Grimmauld Place.

He arrived there about dusk, stealing quietly into the evening London traffic, and not drawing any attention to himself. He stashed the bike behind the house, using a concealment charm, entering through the kitchen, and listening for signs of habitation. He looked to see if Remus' briefcase were in its normal spot when he was there - upstairs, in the bedroom, beside the bed. No, not there, so he hadn't returned yet. Good. Sirius breathed a grateful sigh at that.

It was the middle of the night when Sirius sensed the return of his lover. He was dozing lightly, having awakened once already from a bad dream and not wanting to drift off too deeply, when his keen ears caught the sound of a step on the stair, and his heightened sense of smell told him who it was. He smelled Remy, and he smiled to himself at the knowledge - he smelled his lover's tiredness, but also his happiness at being back and, unless his senses deceived him, a whiff of desire which Remus was doing his best to conceal. Just thinking of Remus coming upstairs and to their bed was enough to make Sirius' cock twitch in anticipation. He closed his eyes, rolled onto his side, and pretended to be fast asleep.

The door to their room was softly opened, and Remus entered quietly, lest he awaken Sirius. He undressed in the dark, having marvelous night vision, and silently slid beneath the blankets, snuggling up against Sirius' warm form, and putting his arms around him. Sirius fought the urge to just roll over and reveal his awake status. He remained still, feeling the warmth of Remus pressed up against him, their naked bodies touching as they fit perfectly together. He felt Remus' lips softly kiss his neck as his wolf prepared to go to sleep, sighing contentedly as he murmured,"Love you, Sirius," not knowing that he could be heard.

Still pretending to be asleep, Sirius moaned and moved back against Remus, pushed against his groin, felt his cock begin to harden, and sensed Remus waging an inner battle. He knew exactly what his wolf was thinking - should he wake his sleeping lover and continue what had been started, or be a good boy and roll over and go to sleep? To make the decision even harder, Sirius rolled over in his "sleep", throwing out one hand, which just happened to land in just the right spot, and he could hear the swift intake of Remus' breath at this development. Sirius mumbled a bit for good measure - "Remy, love you..."

Remus tried to be good, not to take advantage of a sleeping man, as he tried to disengage himself from his lover's hand. But Sirius was making that hard, no pun intended. He rolled around in his "sleep", continuing to brush up against him, before rolling on top of him, so that their groins were touching, both of them quite hard. He smirked to himself as he did this, until he heard a familiar voice whispering in his ear, "I know damn well you're not asleep, Sirius, so quite pretending to be if you wish me to make love to you," and he opened his eyes to find Remus regarding him with an amused grin.

"Had you going there, didn't I?" Sirius asked mischievously.

"If you think so," Remus humoured him.

"No, I know so," Sirius began to argue, but the touch of Remus' lips put a stop to that, and he was more than happy to let Remus make love to him into the wee hours of the morning, before they fell asleep contentedly in one another's arms.

Sirius awoke with the morning light, his mind on his motorcycle, and the best way to present Remus with his fait accompli. No matter how he did it, he was sure he was going to hear about it. He wanted to put Remus into the best mood possible before he told him, give himself more of a fighting chance.

He watched his sleeping lover, and he smiled to himself, remembering their lovemaking of the night before. Well actually morning by the time they were through. Remus was so beautiful, so serene - his face lightly flushed, a look of contentment evident in his expression, of great peace. As he watched, Remy rolled over and the sheet which was covering him slipped off, revealing his naked form. Sirius smiled at the sight, admiring his lover's beautiful body. And then an idea came to him.

He waited until Remus rolled onto his back once more to set his plan in motion. He crawled in between his legs, lowering his head to meet his lover's body, his tongue reaching out to touch his inner thighs, licking them softly, inhaling the fragrance that was Remus, and pressing his nose against his warm flesh. Remus stirred slightly. Sirius looked up, but he was only mumbling in his sleep. He bent his head to the task once more.

He moved his tongue around Remus' balls, licking at them gently, loving the way he tasted. As he licked, he noticed that Remus was getting an erection, even in his sleep, which pleased Sirius to no end, as that was the effect he had been striving for. He moved his tongue up to that growing erection, pressing against the thick vein which lay on the underside, the tenderest portion of his lover's cock. It twitched as he touched it. He raised his eyes to Remus again - still asleep. Good.

He took Remus' hard cock into his mouth, engulfing it within his warmth. Gods, he loved the way he tasted - the fresh natural scent of Remus which was usually mingled with a definite background of chocolate, and a hint of spiciness. A taste that was uniquely his lover's and which Sirius would always treasure. He pulled his mouth back, running his tongue across the length of his hardness again, tantalizing it, teasing it. He teased the tender slit at the head, poking into it, caressing the tip of the shaft, before consuming the whole thing again.

He could hear Remus' moans as he sucked on his very hard cock. When Sirius looked up at him, his eyes were still closed, but he thought he detected a change in the rate of his breathing. Which was confirmed when he felt Remus' hand clasp the back of his head, winding themselves within Sirius' dark curls tightly.

Devoting himself wholeheartedly to his task, he sucked harder on Remus, taking him in all the way to the root, feeling him touch the back of his throat. He moaned as he worked, letting the vibrations course through his lover's hardness. Remus trembled at Sirius' touch, at the expert way he deepthroated him. He kept his hands clasped in Sirius' beautiful hair, encouraging him.

"Gods, Sirius," he moaned.

Sirius murmured his lover's name into his cock, sending even more pleasant vibrations thrilling through him. He could taste the precum seeping into his mouth, knew that Remus was getting close. He grabbed his balls, squeezed them tightly, eliciting further moans from his lover, as he brushed his teeth lightly across his hardness.

Remus came at that moment, and he came hard, in great sticky waves which spilled into his lover's eager mouth. Sirius took it all, eagerly, lovingly, as Remus screamed out his name. "SIRIUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" Enthusiastically Sirius sucked, until there was nothing left to suck, and he softly kissed the softening cock, before climbing back up beside Remus, who took him in his arms and kissed him passionately.

"I love you, Remy," he breathed into his kiss.

"Love you, Sirius," his lover replied, his breath so warm, so gentle...

...until he felt that same breath in his ear, and that same voice, having dropped an octave or so, with a bit of an edge to it, ask, "Would you like to explain to me about the motorcycle in the back yard, Sirius?"


	9. The Hardest Thing I've Ever Had To Do

TITLE: Second Chances

AUTHOR: Lady Sirius

PAIRING: SB/RL

RATING: NC17

FEEDBACK: Of course all rights to Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling

- I would claim Sirius if I could (but alas this is not meant to be!)

DEDICATION: To my glorious, talented, wondrous and everlastingly sexy

inspiration - Gary Oldman.

Chapter 9 - The Hardest Thing I've Ever Had To Do

"I love you, Remy," he breathed into his kiss.

"Love you, Sirius," his lover replied, his breath so warm, so gentle...

...until he felt that same breath in his ear, and that same voice, having dropped an octave or so, with a bit of an edge to it, ask, "Would you like to explain to me about the motorcycle in the back yard, Sirius?"

Sirius' eyes grew big as saucers. How the hell he did he know already? He looked into Remus' eyes and he knew that his lover was not happy - not at all. "R-remy," he stuttered, "I was going to tell you. First thing in the morning."

"Tell me what, Sirius? And would you have? What if I hadn't happened to run into it last night on my return, would you still be trying to seduce me into not being mad in advance? Yes, I am mad. Mad that you obviously left here, a place where you are safe and out of harm's way, in order to return to Hogwarts -first off, taking a chance on being spotted between here and there. Not to mention that there could be people at Hogwarts watching, waiting for the opportunity to turn you in, if for no other reason than to please Voldemort? And for what reason? To get your motorcycle?" Remus looked at Sirius with disbelief in his eyes. "You waited til I was away on Order business, obviously, so that I couldn't stop you, didn't you? Not even once considering how I might feel about the matter. Not caring how I would feel if something were to happen to you..." He paused for breath, becoming more and more distraught, his amber eyes reflecting his distress.

"But, Remus, nothing happened," Sirius protested, quailing in the face of his lover's fury.

"But it COULD have, and that's the whole point, Sirius."

"I didn't think..." Sirius mumbled.

"That's the whole problem, you DIDN'T think! What WERE you thinking of, Sirius? That you'd come waltzing back here with the motorcycle and take me on a joyride? WHERE? HOW?" Remus looked at Sirius, shaking his head in confusion.

Sirius could say nothing, completely taken aback at Remus' words. He had not expected him to be quite so upset, and he didn't know how to deal with it.

"Sirius, you know I love you. I love you more than anything," Remus said in a voice filled with pain, as he attempted to quell the possessive wolf within, the wolf that wanted to grab Sirius and hurt him in the same way. But he restrained that feeling, with great difficulty. "But you were willing to risk us, our being together, our future together...and for what? A stupid motorcycle?" He grew more and more indignant as he spoke, rising in his agitation, and grabbing for his clothes, dressing hastily, without looking at Sirius, who grew paler and paler with his words.

"Remy, what are you doing?" Sirius asked timidly.

"Getting dressed. Obviously." Sharp. Clipped tones.

"Okay, let me get dressed, and we can..."

Remus rounded on him, his amber eyes blazing with passion. "WE can do nothing!" he snapped. "I don't know what YOU will do, but I have to get out of here - now!"

Sirius swallowed, hard. "Remy, you don't mean it..." he said in a low voice, filled with emotion. "I know you're mad, and you have a right to be, but please, don't go...please..." He put out a tentative hand to touch his lover, but the wolf shook him off.

"Yes, I have to, Sirius. I have to be somewhere that I can think...calmly, quietly, which I can't do if I stay here with you. No, don't touch me!" he fairly hissed as Sirius tried again. "It won't work. Not this time. Don't you understand, Sirius? I've been without you for twelve long years, twelve horrible lonely years when I loved you and hated myself for doing it. And now, when I've finally gotten you back, and it looks like we'll finally be together forever, what do you do? You try to throw it all away without so much as a second glance, or thought, like it doesn't matter to you whether we're together or not..." His voice broke, and an involuntary moan escaped his lips. "You can't treat me like that, Sirius, you just can't. We aren't in school any more, and I'm not willing to stand around while you throw away something as important as us, just because it didn't occur to you that maybe what you were doing was dangerous, and that maybe we could end up apart again, which I couldn't bear. But it did occur to you, it must have, otherwise you wouldn't have done it behind my back, would you? WOULD YOU?" His voice rose until it reached a crescendo, pouring out onto the other man in a great storm. Sirius had no reply, closing his eyes against the barrage, and trembling with his own emotions. A single tear seeped from one eye, rolling down his cheek.

Remus quailed at the sight, but the wolf was adamant, and where the wizard would have reached out to his lover, the wolf stood firm and unmoveable. His heart breaking, Remus turned away from his lover - his soulmate, his one true love, his mate - and fairly ran down the stairs and out the front door of #12 Grimmauld Place, leaving Sirius to collapse heartbroken onto the bed behind him.


	10. And The Pain Goes On

TITLE: Second Chances

AUTHOR: Lady Sirius

PAIRING: SB/RL

RATING: NC17

FEEDBACK: Of course all rights to Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling

- I would claim Sirius if I could (but alas this is not meant to be!)

DEDICATION: To my glorious, talented, wondrous and everlastingly sexy

inspiration - Gary Oldman.

Chapter 10 -

And the Pain Goes On

Severus Snape loathed children - loathed them with every fiber of his being. Obnoxious little twits, all of them. Leechers of lifeforce, shrill demanding eating machines that tried to devour everything and everyone in their path. He was always grateful when classes were ended for the day, and even more so for the hiatus of the weekends.

Today he patrolled the hallways, his black robes billowing about him as he stalked, glaring at those students foolish enough to meet his eye with his fiercest black look. So intent was he on his glaring that he almost didn't notice the distraught werewolf when he saw him, heading in the direction of Dumbledore's office. Even from a distance, Snape could see that he was unhappy - his very posture proclaimed it. And even though his head was bent, the potions master could see that the eyes were red and swollen. That told him all he needed to know. Lupin was here, and Black was there - undoubtedly in the same unhappy and miserable condition - and greatly in need of comfort. Snape smiled to himself in quite a nasty manner as he immediately changed his plans for the weekend. And headed for his office to retrieve the new potion he had been working on. It should come in quite handy for what he had in mind.

After Remus' abrupt departure, Sirius had laid on the bed for a long time, curled up, moaning softly, rocking back and forth, filled with a great pain that refused to go away. It was that pain more than anything which drove him at last to get up, to get dressed and to actually leave the bedroom. But only for the basement, to find all the liquor he could find, and drink it. Starting with the brandy, which he didn't like all that much, but he welcomed the burning sensation as it went down his throat, trying to find surcease from sorrow. He sat in the living room, slouched on the couch, the bottle fastened to his lips, not bothering to find a glass, not caring either.

After a while he got tired of sitting, and began to pace about the room, his mind refusing to think of anything but Remus - replaying the scene over and over in his mind until it was etched there - seeing again the hurt stricken look in Remus' eyes, and the way he had stormed out of their bedroom - out of his life? Everytime Sirius thought this, his heart lurched in his chest and felt like it was going to stop, and he sought relief in the bottle once more.

The quiet of the house was getting to him, too, but when he tried to play one of his old records, on Remus' phonograph, and he heard the first tones of Jim Morrison's voice proclaiming, 'Touch me,' his strength gave way, and he had to shut it off or go mad. Too many memories had flooded his mind and his heart all at once. After that the silence was infinitely more bearable.

The more he drank, the unhappier Sirius became, and he began to take his unhappiness out on the inanimate objects which he came across. He kicked at the furniture, threw the knickknacks off the shelves, and then stepped on them where they lay, leaving a path of destruction wherever he went. Including the tapestry containing the Black family lineage, which was unceremoniously dumped into the fireplace (but in his drunken condition he neglected to light the blaze, so it merely sat there).

He finished off the brandy, found some aged scotch and started in on that. He continued to wander about the house, hitting and kicking anything and everything in his path. When he came to the basement again, he stumbled half way down the stairs, and ended up rolling the rest of the way, landing in a sodden heap at the bottom. "Bloody hell," he mumbled to himself, getting to his feet and swaying a moment before regaining his balance, disregarding the cut over his eye, which began to seep blood into his face. He waved his hand impatiently at it, swept it into his hair, forming a sticky conglomeration.

He began to pull things off shelves, tossing them here there and everywhere with wild abandon. At one point he found Kreacher standing nearby, watching him with an almost gleeful look in his maniacal eyes, until Sirius snarled at him to get the fuck away from him before he killed him. The miserable house elf obeyed, naturally, but he mumbled to himself in a clearly audible voice, "No more nasty werewolfs, glad we are he's gone, yes, no more goings on in the mistress' house!" and he was tempted to chase after him and kick his ass. Until he literally stumbled onto a box, which fell over, strewing its contents on the basement floor. It was a collection of photographs which Sirius had forgotten he had hidden here - most of them of him and Remus, and when he looked at the pictures of his wolf, his heart broke all over again.

Remus Lupin was weary - weary and heartsore and emotionally drained - and his whole body ached, while his numb mind refused to work in any way which pleased him. Worst of all was the pain in his heart which wouldn't stop, and wouldn't give him a break - it whispered Sirius' name over and over and over, as if wishing would make it so. When he first left the house at Grimmauld Place, he had had no clear idea of where he would go, what he would do. But it didn't take long for him to realize that he really only had one place to go, so he headed there as quickly as he could. Normally Sirius was his haven in troubled times, the one he turned to when he was upset or unhappy. But that wasn't going to work this time, so he did the next best thing - he returned to Hogwarts, scene of many of their happier moments. And where he would be able to talk to Albus Dumbledore.

He went to the headmaster's office immediately upon his arrival, oblivious to the student population which swirled about him. And unmindful of the fact that he had been noticed by one Severus Snape. If he had seen the look in Snape's eyes, knowing what he knew about him and his attraction for Sirius, he might have been moved to do something. But he did not see, and he quickly found Albus' door and knocked at it.

"Come in, Remus," the kindly voice called to him.

Remus walked in to the office, his mind in a whirl. He was not surprised that Dumbledore knew it was him. He had an uncanny way of knowing many things. Albus came around from behind his desk and surprised the wolf by giving him a warm hug, then making him sit in one of his comfortable chairs. The next thing Remus knew there was tea and chocolate being offered to him, and when he would refuse these things, the headmaster insisted, and he was grateful for the warmth of the tea along his throat, the sweet taste of the chocolate.

"Albus," Remus began, trying to find the words for what he wanted to say, "I wanted to know if you could give me some sort of extra work for the Order, something to do outside of London. I know there is a lot to be done, and I'd like to..." He didn't meet the headmaster's eyes as he spoke, trying to say what he wanted to say without choking on the words too much.

It was almost as if Dumbledore had not heard him. Or did not intend to answer him. And suddenly the image of the headmaster began to waver and blur, and Remus realized that there had been something in the tea, a sleeping draught of some sort, as his eyelids grew heavy and insisted on trying to close. He could hear a gentle voice in his ear, a soothing voice, "Sleep, Remus, sleep, and we shall talk in the morning." And then welcome oblivion claimed him, and he knew nothing else.

Severus Snape's dark eyes shown with unaccustomed glee as he entered the silent house at #12 Grimmauld Place, much sooner than he had anticipated returning. And he hadn't expected to be coming back for this reason. The seduction of Sirius Black. Which made his return all the more exciting. He pushed open the door to the house, listening. Not a thing could he hear. And the atmosphere was decidedly different this time - more sullen, and sorrowful. Snape almost smiled.

The potion he had brought with him had been brewed for just such an opportunity, nestled carefully within his voluminous robes. It was a sort of love potion, containing frozen Ashwinder eggs. He had added an ingredient to make the effect temporary, rather than permanent - he didn't want a lifetime commitment, just a few hours of pleasure with the delectable Mr. Black. After that, the wolf could have him back again.

He wasn't sure just what he was going to find when he got there. Judging by Lupin's appearance, he expected at the least to find Black upset, unhappy, angry - but he certainly wasn't prepared for what he did find - a weeping wizard ensconced in the middle of the living room floor surrounded by photos of himself and Remus. And surrounded by various bottles of liquor in different degrees of emptiness. Apparently he was drinking a little of each on a sort of rotational basis. Sirius raised his head at Snape's entrance. He had the same red swollen eyes as his lover. Despite himself, Snape was touched, and found himself feeling somewhat sorry for them both. He resolutely pushed that feeling aside.

"Hello, Black," he greeted him calmly enough.

"What are you doing here? Don't tell me there's another bloody Order meeting?" In his hand was a photo obviously taken at James' and Lily's wedding - a dancing younger version of himself and Remus - laughing and kissing. Snape tried to ignore it.

"No, there isn't," Snape assured him. "Don't worry, nobody else from the Order should be showing up. Not that I know of anyway."

"Then what are you doing here?" Sirius asked, picking up a nearby bottle (creme de menthe it was, and nasty at that) and taking a drink.

"I don't believe that is meant to be drunk straight," Snape interjected, watching his actions, before he answered the question. "I came because... well, because I thought you might need something. I thought you might be...in need of something to help you sleep."

Sirius tried to focus his eyes on the potion master, even as his words made little sense to him. "Wh...what makes you think that?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You don't have to cover up, Black, I know he's gone. I thought you might be a bit upset, and since potions are what I do, I brought you one," Snape said smoothly.

Sirius turned pale at the other wizard's words. "What do you know of Remus? Have you seen him?" His dark blue eyes bored into Snape's face intently.

"Well, yes, as a matter of fact, I have..." Snape hesitated, as if to afraid to impart too much information.

Sirius threw down the now empty bottle of creme de menthe, his attention centered on the potions master. "Where did you see him? What was he doing? How did he look?" he barraged him with questions.

Snape's eyes ran over the handsome wizard's face, and his lust won out over his conscience.. "Yes, I saw him at the Three Broomsticks actually," he lied smoothly, removing some pieces of broken bric a brac with a wave of his wand so that he could sit down on a chair near Sirius.

"What was he doing there?" Sirius asked, confused. That was the last place he would have expected Remus to be. Maybe at the castle, yes, but surely not in Hogsmeade.

"Mind if I share some of that?" Snape asked, pointing to a bottle of bourbon next to Sirius, as if he was trying not to answer the question.

SIrius handed him the bottle of 1843 reflexively, taking a drink himself first. "And ...?"

"And what...?" Snape asked, feigning ignorance. "You wouldn't happen to have a glass down there too, would you? No, well never mind," and he raised the bottle to his lips, where Sirius' own lips had just touched it.

"And what was he doing there? Was he alone? Details, I want details, Snape," he cried out in pain.

Snape looked into his eyes, pretended to hesitate. "Maybe I was mistaken, maybe it wasn't Remus," he said, hesitantly. "Yes, that must be it. After all, what would he be doing with..." and he shut up abruptly, as if he had given too much information.

Sirius turned even paler. "W.with... who?" he said in a voice barely above a whisper.

Snape looked uncomfortable, not meeting Sirius' eyes. "With Lucius Malfoy," was the reluctant answer.

Sirius looked stricken at his words. He looked down at his hands in confusion, looked at the happy wedding picture. Remus and Lucius? That made no sense, even to his drink-befuddled brain. "He was ...with... Lucius?"

"I don't mean that they were together, of course." But his tone of voice indicated otherwise.

Sirius grabbed at a bottle of voda, and throwing back his head guzzled it, while Snape drank the bourbon. Both men were silent.

"So you didn't talk to him?"

"No, I didn't talk to him." Another drink.

"You know, of course, that he and I..."

"Yes, of course I know that..." Another drink. "That is why I thought you might need something... to help you...relax..."

"That was thoughtful of you."

"Think nothing of it." Another drink.

"Look at this." Sirius pushed the photo in his hand toward Snape, who felt obligated to take it, although he could see it perfectly well from where he sat. He looked at Sirius instead, noticed the dried blood for the first time, handing the photo back. "What happened to your head?" he asked.

"'Snothing," Sirius dismissed the question with a wave of his hand. "Fell. No big deal."

"You should let me look at that," Snape said.

"No, it's fine. Remus will..." and he bit back his words, swallowing hard at the knowledge that Remus wasn't there to look after him, nor was he sure he ever would be again.

"Then don't argue with me," Snape said, reaching out and drawing Sirius' head close to him, feeling the dark curls soft beneath his fingertips, except where they were matted with dried blood. He muttered a small healing spell, watched as the cut softened, the raggedy edges smoothing until there was nothing left but Sirius' own pale skin once more. Then a quick scourgify to bring the hair back to its natural state. Sirius too drunk to notice or care what he did. He barely realized that it was Snape he was talking to, even.

"I just want Remus back," he mumbled thickly, "s'all I want. Nothing else." He looked up helplessly at Snape, tears glistening in his beautiful eyes, his lower lip trembling. Snape felt himself being mesmerized by those eyes, enchanted by them, lost in them. He moved his face closer and closer to Sirius', his lips trembling softly...

"I need Remy," Sirius said simply, and Snape paused, immobile, unable to do what he had intended and kiss those incredibly sensual lips. How wrong that idea suddenly seemed, in the face of so much genuine grief. And as he sat there, frozen, not moving forward or back, Sirius gave a soft sigh and passed out on the floor, still clutching the photo of Remus, landing on top of the other photos and the bottles of liquor in their various states of fullness.

Severus watched him for a moment, before reaching down and rolling the sleeping wizard off of the uncomfortable objects beneath him. Sirius mumbled in his sleep, his dark brows drawing together in a frown, something that sounded like, 'don't touch me,' but Snape wasn't sure. Deciding not to move him from where he was, since he appeared to be content there, he accio'd down a blanket and pillows, which he settled Sirius onto, before laying down on the couch with another set, so he could keep an eye on the other man, in case he needed something. It seemed silly to turn around and go back to Hogwarts so quickly, he may as well sleep here as anywhere else, after all.

And soon the only sound that could be heard were the sounds of Snape's even measured breathing, interspersed with Sirius' occasional cries of "Remy!"


	11. All's Well That Ends Well

TITLE: Second Chances

AUTHOR: Lady Sirius

PAIRING: SB/RL

RATING: NC17

FEEDBACK: Of course all rights to Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling

- I would claim Sirius if I could (but alas this is not meant to be!)

DEDICATION: To my glorious, talented, wondrous and everlastingly sexy

inspiration - Gary Oldman.

Chapter 11 - All's Well That Ends Well

Sirius was still quite drunk when he woke, sometime in the middle of the night, to find himself sleeping on the living room floor amid the photographs and liquor bottles. He didn't question why he was there, or why his pillow and blanket were wrapped around him. And he never noticed Snape sleeping soundly on the couch nearby. Rather, he merely decided to go upstairs to his own bed, stumbling unobservantly upstairs and into his room. Once there he fumbled his way to his bed and threw himself across it. Too tired, lazy and drunk to get undressed, he merely muttered his favourite spell, and was content to sleep in the nude, passing out again immediately thereafter.

Remus awoke after a full night's enforced sleep, a much calmer man. He went to see Albus right away, and almost refused his offer of tea, til the headmaster reassured him that there was nothing in it, with a laugh.

"About my request," Remus began again, his amber eyes gazing steadfastly at Dumbledore. "About the Order."

"Yes, Remus, about your request," Dumbledore repeated softly. "I do know why you are actually here, dear boy."

"You do?"

"Yes, I know Sirius was here. And why."

Remus looked down at his hands, which were twisting themselves in his lap, and said nothing.

"And I understand that you are upset with him, understandably so."

Remus nodded. "That is why I wanted to find something to do somewhere else..."

"Remus," Albus said, "please look at me."

Remus looked up, into those wise blue eyes.

"You're upset with Sirius for being careless and thoughtless with your relationship after you've been apart for so many years. No, wait just a moment.." Dumbledore held up one hand as Remus started to say something. "And yes, you have a right to be. But you also have to ask yourself something."

"What is that?" Remus asked, quietly, his heart aching at the mention of his lover's name.

"How much time are you willing to lose by being angry with him now?"

Remus frowned, looking up at the headmaster with a troubled gaze.

"Being right does not always mean being happy." Dumbledore regarded the unhappy man with his wise old eyes. He rose from the chair, patted Remus affectionately, as he went back to his desk. "Tell Sirius I'll be in touch with him later, and to please behave himself." When he turned around, Remus was already gone, as he knew he would be, and he chuckled warmly.

Snape awoke early in the morning to find that Sirius was no longer sleeping there. Looking around him, he decided that the room looked like it had been the scene of some sort of drunken orgy. Which gave him an idea. Gathering up his blanket and pillow, he added them to those which Sirius had left behind, making it look like a little lovenest on the floor. He smiled to himself at the impression it would make - either for an outsider, or for Sirius himself, who no doubt had no memory of the events of the night before and could easily be led into thinking that something had happened between them. Perhaps he would have his pleasant little interlude yet.

He decided he might as well check on Sirius, entirely for altruistic reasons his mind insisted, although his libido could have told him otherwise. He walked slowly and deliberately up the stairs, determined not to rush. His heart gave a lurch when he noticed that the door to Sirius' room was open...

He only intended to glance in, but when his eyes took in the sight that met them, he seemed unable to help himself, as his feet propelled him into the room. Sirius lay on the bed face down, gloriously naked. And completely asleep. Snape caught his breath at the sight, moving nearer to the bed, until he was close enough to touch him.

His hand moved, involuntarily it seemed, toward Sirius, but he managed to pull it back before it made contact. Just staring at that muscular body, still beautiful if somewhat thin, was making Snape quite hard, uncomfortably so, and his hand closed unthinkingly about his erection as he gazed. Merlin, how he wanted to take him right now, right there. But he had no wish to take advantage of his sleeping state, what fun was that? He wanted to gaze into those beautiful blue eyes, know that he was pleasuring him as much as he was being pleasured. He had left the potion he had brought in the kitchen. There would be time for that later.

His hand seemed to have a mind of its own, rubbing against his hardness, causing a small moan to issue from his lips. Sirius moved a little, and Snape almost jumped out of his skin, but he was merely shifting positions, stretching one leg out, giving a glimpse of what was hidden on the other side. Gods, Snape groaned, clutching at himself more tightly. It was the sight of that delectable looking ass that was the dark wizard's undoing more than anything. Throwing caution to the winds, and praying that Sirius didn't awaken in the middle of his act, he furiously masturbated as he fantasized about the things he would like to do to Sirius Black - beginning and ending with that luscious ass - until he reached his release, silently and swiftly, trembling as he did so, letting out his pentup breath in a gasping shudder.

Luckily for him, Sirius never moved, nor gave any other indications of life other than an occasional muffled snore. Snape pulled himself together, grateful for small favours, straightening himself up as he went - his robes had ended up in quite a disarray. He walked into the hallway without a backward glance and headed straight for the bathroom to clean himself up. He was also oblivious to another presence at the end of the hallway, a new arrival who stared at him with open mouth and huge eyes as he entered the bathroom.

Tonks had returned unexpectedly to #12 Grimmauld Place, having heard of Remus' presence at Hogwarts, and surmising that her cousin would need her there, as he was bound to be in a state about it. She had been surprised when she entered the house to find the little lovenest set up in the living room, and she smiled to herself at the sight. Maybe things weren't so bad after all, if Remus had come back already? She looked for them in the kitchen, found only the potion sitting on the table, and had then tiptoed up the stairs, just to ascertain that everything was indeed all right, before she left again...

...but the sight of Snape coming from Sirius' room stopped her cold. Holy Merlin! she breathed, watching the potions master cross into the bathroom and out of sight. What was Sirius thinking? She hadn't thought he had it in him, but especially not with Snape! She thought of going into his room and shaking some sense into him, but decided that wasn't the best course of action, so she crept downstairs again, wondering what the hell she was going to do. She hoped that Remus would never find out - it would kill him, she knew.

She felt the need for some ice cream pressing on her, so she headed straight for the kitchen. And almost jumped out of her skin when she saw Remus entering the room ahead of her. Her eyes grew big as he turned to look at her, smiling almost shyly. "Remus!" she gasped, trying to keep her voice on something of a normal level.

"Hello, Tonks," he greeted her warmly. "I guess you're surprised to see me? I mean, considering...after all...I see you spent the night with him last night, I'm glad you did, that he wasn't alone."

"I did?" Tonks squeaked out without thinking, then wished she could take it back.

"I saw the things in the living room," Remus laughed. "I see you two made quite a night of it, didn't you?" He shook his head indulgently. "Where is Sirius now? Upstairs?"

Tonks remembered the state of the living room. If it wasn't from Sirius and Remus, then it must be...she almost clapped her hand to her mouth to keep from screaming it out. "Yeah, guess so," she chuckled in a stiff manner, but as Remus make a move to go upstairs, she put a hand on his arm quickly. "No, don't go up there," she said, afraid that by now Snape was out of the bathroom and back in Sirius' bed. "I think he's busy...yes, that's it, he's busy. Why don't we go into the... I mean, not, why don't we go out and get something for breakfast and then come back and see him? Yes, that sounds like a good idea, doesn't it, Remus?"

Remus, not being stupid at all, looked at her suspiciously. Something was clearly not right here. What did Sirius' cousin not wish him to see? His eyes narrowed, as the wolf inside stirred. "I have to talk to him, Tonks, there are some things I have to tell him that can't wait." He turned toward the stairs again, and once again, Tonks tried to stop him.

"But I think he's sleeping. You don't want to disturb his beauty sleep. He needs all that he can get!" She attempted to laugh at her own joke, but by now Remus didn't see anything humorous in the situation at all.

"I've seen him sleep before, Tonks, many times. And he is beautiful just the way he is." He turned once more to go.

"Remus!" Tonks wailed.

He turned his head toward her, expectantly. "Yes? Is there something you're trying to tell me?"

"Oh, Remus, my cousin is a big idjit, that's all," she said, her voice saddened, and filled with sympathy. She hated to be the one to tell Remus this - she sincerely liked him, in fact she loved him almost as much as she loved her cousin and she didn't want to hurt him. But better she tell him than that he walk in on anything. "H.he... he's not ... he's not alone!" she managed to gasp out.

"He's not what!?" Remus paled, while the wolf within began to growl. Nothing was going to stop from him going up there now. He was so angry that at that moment he almost walked out of the house again, but he was determined to see for himself what was going on, before he did.

"He's not alone, Snape is up there too! I just saw him!" Tonks almost wailed.

Remus didn't say another word. He moved up the stairs, quietly, in a stalking fashion, sniffing, searching for another scent, a strange male scent. Which he found - and which he soon identified as Severus Snape. Of all the people, why Snape, he thought? How did Snape manage to get here so quickly, to take advantage of the situation? Had they lain in the living room together then, having made love there?

He followed the scent down the hallway - it led directly to their room - his and Sirius' - and even into the room. He felt a great pain inside of him. He couldn't believe Sirius capable of this, it made no sense. Once inside the room, he paused. There was Sirius - lying on the bed - naked, clearly. And taking a great whiff of the air, he smelled sex - recent sex at that. His heart told him to get the hell out of there, but he had to know more, as if he wanted to punish himself, to rub it in. He approached the bed sadly, following the scent of the sex, and was surprised to find that it stopped short of the bed itself. What the...? Had they had sex standing up, or what?

Sirius never stirred as his lover approached, apparently dead to the world. Remus moved stealthily, lowering his head to Sirius' exposed neck, sniffing at him appraisingly. Dear god, his eyes almost watered at the heavy odour of liquor which met his nostrils. Apparently Sirius had drunk himself into insensibility - again. He could smell various types of liquor too - it must have been quite a night. Then how had he managed...? Remus tentatively licked his neck, tasted the liquor, then again, to get down another layer, to find the Snape smell which surely would be there - but he could only smell himself, a familiar scent, not Snape. And it all began to make sense to him. Snape had been here, yes, undoubtedly, in this room, and Snape apparently had had sex, but not with Sirius, and Sirius probably never knew he was there. He breathed a big sigh of relief - here he was jumping to conclusions about Sirius when apparently all his lover was guilty of was being drunk and tearing up the house. He would deal with Snape later, right now he wasn't important.

Remus bent his head to his lover's neck again, wanting to cleanse him of the stale liquor scent and imprint him again with his own scent. He licked his neck firmly, lovingly, licked his mark which was still there, of course, before biting down on it gently. He felt Sirius stir beneath him, and he was filled with an overwhelming desire for his mate. He loved Sirius so much, and the thought of being away from him at all pained him. He had no intention of losing any more time, certainly not on purpose, life was just too short for that. He impatiently removed his clothes, ala Sirius, continuing to run his tongue over Sirius' beautiful body. Across his broad shoulders, along his shoulder blades, into his armpit, and down his arm. Down his spine, all the way to the tailbone and into the cleft at the base, right where his luscious ass started. He pressed his tongue into the crack, parted the cheeks with his hands, and lapped at his lover's opening, loving the taste of him, as the wolf growled inside, "Mine!"

He felt Sirius stirring more, and he felt an urgent need to kiss him, to press his lips against his, to take him now. He moved back along Sirius' body, until his face was close to his lover's, watching him as he swam back to consciousness.

Sirius was aware of the tongue on his body, in a distant sort of way, and at first he thought he was dreaming. It was all so familiar. It felt like Remus, but he knew that couldn't be, Remus wasn't there. So it must be a dream. But when he felt the tongue that lapped at his ass, he began to wonder. And when it stopped, he knew it must be a dream, but he opened his eyes anyway, and he was surprised to see Remus there, looking back at him.

He blinked a few times, trying to clear his vision. But Remus was still there, looking at him most lovingly, stroking his cheek softly.

"Remy!" he gasped. "Y.you're back!" He almost wept for joy, his lips curving up into a big smile. "Oh Remy, I missed you so much. I'm so sorry, I am so so so sorry..."

Remus laid a gentle finger against his lover's lips, shushing him. "Ssh, love, I'm back, and I'll never leave you again. I love you Sirius, I really love you so much!" And he kissed him, fiercely and passionately, while in the back of his mind he could hear Dumbledore's wise words ringing in his ears - 'How much time are you willing to lose by being angry with him now?' And he knew the answer was - none.

He took Sirius into his arms, their bodies coming together in the most natural fashion. He could feel Sirius tremble with emotion, and he himself was fairly vibrating with happiness. "Let me finish claiming you," he whispered, "marking you, my love," as he moved his tongue over Sirius' cheeks, licking a trail down to his jawline, and then down his neck, his chest - taking each nipple into his mouth and sucking on it briefly. He pressed Sirius down onto the bed as he moved, running his tongue everywhere - even into his navel - all over his abdomen, up his cock, across his balls, all over both legs and every single toe, til Sirius thought he would burst.

"I'm yours, Remy, I'm yours!" he protested, "now please do something with me!"

Remus laughed at his impatient lover. "What would you have me do, love?"

"Take me, Remy - take me now. I want you to be inside of me, I want to feel you inside of me. I want you to fuck me, please!" His voice held a note of urgency, of impatient desire, that made Remus moan in answer.

Remus straddled Sirius, rubbing against him in his urgency, their cocks creating friction as they touched.

"I'm going to fuck you, Sirius, " he whispered, his voice hoarse with lust, "I'm going to fuck you hard and you're going to come hard, just for me!" He leant down into his lover, his lips claiming his fiercely, passionately, his tongue demanding entrance to Sirius' mouth, which was immediately granted. He pressed his tongue inside, remapping what was so familiar to him, tasting Sirius' tongue with his own, dancing with it, sucking on it. Sirius wrapped his legs tightly about Remus, holding on to him.

In the back of his mind, Remus was aware that Snape was still in the house - he must be - and he wanted to do something for him. So rather than set a silencing charm, as they normally did, he set one calculated to amplify the sounds of their lovemaking, muttering a quick apology to Tonks in his mind.

"Tell me how badly you want me," Remus urged Sirius. "Tell me what you want me to do you!"

Sirius, unaware of the amplification charm, moaned loudly. "Gods, Remy, I want you so badly I can taste it. I want to feel your hard cock inside of me, up my ass as far as you can reach!"

Tonks was sitting at the kitchen table when she heard her cousin and his lover and she almost died laughing. Without thinking, she reached for the potion on the table, and drank it in one fell swoop.

Snape, who had still been in the bathroom, came out of it in a hurry, at the sound of the two men, rolling his eyes. Damnation! So much for his plans! Foiled again! He wished he had the nerve to just barge into that room and join them in their lovemaking. But the fact that he actually hated Lupin was a deterrent to that idea. Right now he just wanted to get the hell out of there.

Remus brushed his fingers against Sirius' opening, gently, maddeningly. Deliberately slow, knowing it would provoke him into another impassioned plea, which it did.

"REMUS! Please quit teasing me and fuck me!" Sirius pleaded. He accio'd the jar of lube, impatiently, causing Remus to smile. "I need to prepare you don't I, love?"

"No, just need you in me now!"

Remus responded to the urgency in his lover's voice, covering his very hard cock in the lube. He positioned himself between Sirius's legs, raised his lover's hips to just the right angle, and thrust himself in, very suddenly and very hard. Sirius gasped at the sheer pleasure of it, throwing his head back and screaming out, "YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

Tonks put her hands over her ears, still laughing. But altogether too much information.

"Mine!" Remus said, as he drew back and slammed into Sirius again, hard. "ALL MINE!"

Sirius howled wordlessly, arching his hips to meet Remus' thrusts.

"Say it again, Sirius, say it again," Remus urged him, taking his lover's cock in his hand and stroking it in time to his thrusts.

"Fuck me, Remy, fuck me hard!" Sirius moaned loudly. Remus decided to give Tonks a break, and he changed the amplify charm to a silencing one, for which she was indeed grateful.

He moved inside Sirius even harder, slamming in and out of him as he continued to chant, "Mine, mine!" like a protective mantra against the intrusion of the outside world. Not anyone or anything would ever come between them again - he would make sure of that.

Sirius felt his orgasm nearing - Remus was driving him crazy, as usual, and all he could see, hear, feel, taste, touch was Remus.

"Love... you... Remy..." he moaned.

"Sirius, cum for me!" Remus urged him, "cum for me, now, my love!"

Sirius couldn't hold back any more - he came hard and swift - screaming out, "REMUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" at the top of his lungs - his orgasm pulsating and covering Remus' hand in great sticky spurts. His lover's voice, and his hot climax, sent Remus spiralling over the edge as well - he slammed into Sirius a few more times, before he came inside of him, deeply and warmly, feeling his own seed reaching deep into his lover.

Sirius pulled Remus down, locking his lips with the other wizard's, breathing raggedly into his mouth, as he came down from his climax. Remax returned the kiss passionately, trying to control his own breathing as he did so. He rolled over onto his back, pulling Sirius with him as he did so. As they assumed their usual post-coital position for cuddling and snuggling.

"Remy, I... love... you," Sirius moaned softly, and Remus replied, "I love you too, Siri."

"Remy, I missed you so much, so very much..." Sirius whispered.

"I was only gone a day, love," Remus teased gently, even though that one day had been hell to him too.

"Don't be mad at me Remy when you see the house, okay?" Sirius managed to look sheepish.

"I've seen the house, love," Remus replied, "we'll clean it up, don't worry. I take it Snape was here last night?"

"Was he? I don't remember?" Sirius said, nuzzling Remus' neck softly.

"It's all right, love, it doesn't matter," Remus replied lightly, content to hold Sirius, wrapping his arms around him tightly. But he knew that he and Snape would cross paths, no doubt about it, if he continued in his efforts to bed Sirius. And the wolf within growled a warning.

In the meantime, Snape wished nothing more than to get the hell out of the house. He stalked down the stairs, almost forgot his potion, and at the last minute changed direction for the kitchen. Where he found Nymphadora Tonks sitting at the kitchen table, laughing her ass off, next to her the potion bottle.

"I'll take that, if you don't mind!" he snapped, reaching for the bottle. And pausing when he lifted it, as he realized it was far too light. And empty. His eyes grew big, as he looked from the bottle to Tonks and back again.

Tonks became aware of the potion master's presence as she turned her head toward him, and a warm glow seemed to fill her at the sight of him. "Sevvy!" she breathed softly. "How nice to see you."

And Snape groaned very very loudly.


	12. Educating Snape

TITLE: Second Chances

AUTHOR: Lady Sirius

PAIRING: SB/RL

RATING: NC17

FEEDBACK: Of course all rights to Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling

- I would claim Sirius if I could (but alas this is not meant to be!)

DEDICATION: To my glorious, talented, wondrous and everlastingly sexy

inspiration - Gary Oldman.

Chapter 12

Educating Snape

Snape wished nothing more than to get the hell out of the house. He stalked down the stairs, almost forgot his potion, and at the last minute changed direction for the kitchen. Where he found Nymphadora Tonks sitting at the kitchen table, laughing her ass off, next to her the potion bottle.

"I'll take that, if you don't mind!" he snapped, reaching for the bottle. And pausing when he lifted it, as he realized it was far too light. And empty. His eyes grew big, as he looked from the bottle to Tonks and back again.

Tonks became aware of the potion master's presence as she turned her head toward him, and a warm glow seemed to fill her at the sight of him. "Sevvy!" she breathed softly. "How nice to see you."

And Snape groaned very very loudly.

Tonks rose from her seat at the table, and she was fairly purring at the man. "Did I ever tell you how very shaggable you look?" she asked.

Snape looked very flustered at her words, as he began to back away from her. "Nymphadora, behave yourself!" he admonished her, giving her one of his very sternest glares. But she refused to be deterred. Relentlessly, she came toward him, giving him her best come hither look. Which didn't impress him in the least. He didn't dare look where he was going, rather he followed her every move as they began to circle the table warily, backing away from the auror with the wild look in her eye.

"Nymphadora," he cautioned her, "if you don't behave, I shall be forced to sic your cousin on you, and he won't be pleased to see you chasing me, you know that, don't you?"

"Sirius is busy upstairs, with Remus," Tonks said confidently, "as I'm sure you know, since you aren't deaf either. I think they will be occupied for some time to come, don't you?"

It was on the tip of Snape's tongue to make a comment on Sirius' stamina, but changed his mind, continuing to back up more and more until he inadvertently backed into the stove and laid his hand on the still very hot teapot, jumping suddenly when he burnt himself and banging into one of the cabinets - not in good shape to begin with - dislodging it and bringing the contents down on himself with a noisy clatter which reverberated through the old house. Just before she jumped him, he snarled, "Merlin's sake, woman, don't you know that I'm gay?"

"What the hell was that?" Sirius raised his head from Remus' chest at the cacophany which met their ears.

"I'm not sure, but I think we should go see," Remus said, giving Sirius a nudge to get up. Both men rose quickly, throwing on pants and a shirt, before heading downstairs. When they entered the kitchen, the sight that met their eyes gave them both pause.

Severus Snape was seated on the floor, Nymphadora Tonks ensconced on his lap, her lips fastened tightly on his, in the midst of a pile of pots and pans, obviously the source of the noise which they had heard.

"What the fuck...?" Sirius growled. Remus laid a restraining hand on his lover's arm before he could throw himself at the potions master.

At the sound of Sirius' voice, Snape looked up at them, pushing Tonks away firmly from him. "Black, I would appreciate it if you would control your cousin a bit better," he said sardonically, pushing the auror from his lap and scrambling to his feet, grateful for the two men's intrusion, knowing what he had probably interrupted, judging by their partially dressed state.

"What the hell are you doing here anyway?" Sirius asked, making a grab at Tonks as she seemed inclined to continue what she was doing. "And what the hell are you doing, Tonks?" he asked his cousin, intercepting another play for Snape's lips.

"Mmmm, Sevvy," were the only words, intelligible or otherwise, that came from her lips. Sirius rolled his eyes and pulled her out of the kitchen, into the living room, away from the potions master.

Remus stood there for a minute, considering Snape thoughtfully. "I wasn't aware that Tonks felt that way about you," he said, "I take it the feeling is not mutual?"

"No, of course it isn't mutual!" Snape glared at the werewolf.

"Then why is she adhering herself to you today?" Remus said, his quick eyes taking in the potion vial on the kitchen table. Of course he recognized the bottle - how many of those had he seen himself, given to him by Snape's own hand? Too many to think about. And his agile mind began to do the math, putting the pieces together handily. His normally friendly amber eyes began to glow with a fierce heat and the wolf within was clearly visible to those who knew him - at this moment Remus Lupin was not a man to be fucked with. "Just why did you spend the night here last night, Severus?" he asked quietly, moving closer to the potions master, who refused to back down, preferring to face the wolf head on.

"I was merely trying to be helpful," Snape replied. "I thought that perhaps Black could use something to help him sleep, once I understood that the two of you were...having problems," he said, trying to sound discreet.

"Very thoughtful of you," Remus commented tersely, looking from Snape to the vial and back again. Snape reached for it, but the wolf was just that much quicker. He took a quick sniff of the vial. "Doesn't smell like any sleeping potion I've ever come across," he said, "and I've had a few in my time."

Snape snatched the vial from Lupin's hand. "It's something of my own creation," he said, "you wouldn't know it."

"That could be," Remus said agreeably, nodding and turning away from Snape. Snape visibly relaxed, until the next moment, when Remus was standing next to him, whispering hotly in his ear, "Severus, you and I both know what kind of potion that was, and why Tonks is so hot for you now. And we both know why you brought it here, and what you intended to do with it. I'm not blind to the fact that you want to fuck my Sirius. Let me reiterate that, though - MY SIRIUS! Not yours, never yours. Are we on the same page here?" And he looked up at the potions master expectantly.

Snape refused to give him the benefit of the doubt by responding, but then Remus would have been surprised if he had. He had made his point, though. "Lupin, I am sure I don't know what you are on about," Snape said huffily.

"I'm sure you don't. Very well, have it your way." Remus shrugged as if he couldn't care less, calling out,"Sirius!" as he did so. His lover quickly appeared, looking at Remus questioningly. "I think we should go back to bed for the rest of the afternoon, what do you say, love?" he asked. Sirius smiled at the idea. The werewolf smirked at Snape. "Have fun with Tonks, don't bother to call us if you need anything, we shan't be available," and he took Sirius by the arm, leading him toward the staircase.

"Wait, Lupin!" Snape cried, even as Tonks' variegated head appeared in the doorway. "Can we negotiate?"

"Negotiate? What is he on about?" Sirius asked Remus, confused, his mind already on the bedroom.

"I'll let you know in a minute," Remus said, patting his arm reassuringly. "Take Tonks back into the living room, I'll join you shortly."

"But, Remus!" Sirius protested, glancing upstairs in a very obvious manner.

Remus laughed lightly. "I'll make it up to you, love, I promise. Be a good boy and wait for me, will you? This shouldn't take long."

Sirius grumbled but he did as he was told, taking the besotten auror with him, who kept twisting her head backwards to catch another glimpse of Snape.

Remus turned to Snape, his manner as always friendly and warm, but the wolf was seething just beneath the surface, probably snickering at the other wizard's discomfort. "Yes, Severus?" he said, a glint of amusement in his amber eyes.

"What is the price you would exact of me to keep Nymphadora away from me until the potion wears off?" he asked, not bothering to be subtle.

"Nothing too difficult for one with your immense talent for potions."

Snape sneered. "I imagine you want something that will help keep the two of you hard for hours of pleasure?"

Remus flushed at his words, and turned to go.

"No, wait, Lupin..." There was a hint of panic in the potions master's voice. "That was uncalled for, I know. What would you have me do, then?"

Remus turned back toward Severus. I think he can be forgiven for the small feeling of triumph which surged through him at that moment, although he was ever a peaceful man. "I wish you to brew us a bonding potion," he said softly, "for Sirius and I - for obvious reasons - one which will deepen the bond between us, as long as we both wish it to be so. And one which is charmed against outside interference. A bond which no other person can intrude upon, nor break, unless it is at the wish of either Sirius or myself. Do you think you can do that?" But of course Remus knew the answer to that question. "In return for which Sirius and I shall keep Tonks away from you until your sex potion has a chance to wear off. Approximately how long do you think that might be, Severus?" he asked, looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Just a few hours," Snape replied uncomfortably. "It was never meant to be permanent."

"A few hours with Sirius," Remus mused, "for that you risked the wrath of the wolf. But you don't know him, Severus, not really, or you wouldn't be content with just possessing his body - there is more to Sirius than that, so much more."

"Perhaps, but it's a moot point, he's yours, isn't he?" Snape flushed at Lupin's words, especially at the mention of the wolf.

"Yes, he IS mine," Remus said, "and I am his. I hope that someday you will find a Sirius of your own to love and to share your life with. But in the meantime, Severus, hands off of mine. The wolf doesn't appreciate it." Without a backwards glance or another word, Remus left the potions master standing there, returning to his lover and his cousin. Snape scowled most snapishly, then realizing he was free to go without Nymphadora traipsing after him, he quickly made his way from #12 Grimmauld Place, determined to make the requested potion as quickly as possible and be done with it.


	13. O Holy Night

TITLE: Second Chances

AUTHOR: Lady Sirius

PAIRING: SB/RL

RATING: NC17

FEEDBACK: Of course all rights to Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling

- I would claim Sirius if I could (but alas this is not meant to be!)

DEDICATION: To my glorious, talented, wondrous and everlastingly sexy

inspiration - Gary Oldman.

Chapter 13 - O Holy Night

"Sirius!" Remus was exasperated with his lover and tired of explaining himself for the umpteenth time. "It's only for a couple of days and I'll be back well before Christmas!"

Sirius thrust out his lower lip in his usual pout. He was never happy to see Remus leave overnight for Order business, but the timing of this trip seemed especially unfortunate. He wanted to be with his lover on Christmas - their first one together in years - and all the werewolf's assurances that he would be back in plenty of time did not comfort the distraught Sirius. "Why don't I come with you then?" he asked, grasping at straws.

Remus rolled his eyes, not deigning to even dignify that with an answer - it was far too absurd to consider.

"Is Tonks going with you, then?"

"No, I told you - I am going alone. Tonks is busy with something else."

"What about Moody?"

"NO, Sirius, I am going alone, and that is that!" Remus finished putting the last few things he needed into a bag, zipped it up securely. He looked at Sirius, and his heart contracted at the sight - he really did look so sad, how could he resist? He drew the animagus to him, wrapped his arms about him gently. "I'll hurry home to you, love, I promise. We'll be together on Christmas, this one and every other one for the rest of our lives. This I promise." He pressed his lips against Sirius' tenderly.

Sirius sighed heavily. He knew there was nothing else he could do but accept it. But it didn't mean that he had to like it. He wound himself around Remus as if he never meant to let him go, pressing him down upon the bed, rubbing against him suggestively. "Do you have time to make love to me?" he whispered softly into his ear, and of course Remus couldn't resist him, so he left a little later than he had planned, but with a happy smile on his lips.

After Remus' departure, Sirius decided rather than sit about moping to make himself useful and plan a special Christmas for #12 Grimmauld Place. He sent a carefully worded owl to Harry, full of enthusiasm, inviting his godson as well as Ron and Hermione to spend this first Christmas with him and Remus. And another one to Tonks, which he requested she forward to the Order members on his behalf.

He searched through the basement for all the Christmas ornaments he could find, dusting them off and polishing everything until it shone. He forced Kreacher to go out for a fresh tree, which he did, not without a great deal of grumbling, which of course set off Mrs. Black - the shrieking shrew - but Sirius ignored her. He set up the tree in a prominent place in the living room, decorated it lovingly with the ornaments he had stashed away a long time ago when he and Remus had lived together after graduation, and carefully set candles about the branches. When he found the small wolf ornament - the first one they had ever had - he couldn't help but smile at the memories it brought back - their first Christmas in their own home. He set it on the tree where Remus couldn't fail to see it.

He was humming happily to himself when he heard the door open and the sound of quick footsteps. Looking up, he saw Harry entering the room, and Sirius smiled at his godson most cheerily. "What a surprise! I didn't expect you this soon. Where are the others, then?" He hugged Harry as he spoke.

Harry returned Sirius' hug, trying not to crush the present in his hands. But then he drew back, and his eyes didn't meet the other man's, and he seemed almost guilty. "The others aren't coming, Sirius, that's why I'm here."

"Not coming?" Sirius frowned. "Is something wrong, Harry? Is there some sort of problem?"

"No, not at all," Harry reassured him, "but..well... Ron's parents already invited us all to the Burrow, and we already accepted. In fact, I'm on my way there now, I just wanted to give you your present..." Harry's voice trailed off. He could see the disappointment in his godfather's eyes. "I'm sorry, Sirius, I really am."

"It's okay, Harry," Sirius said, covering up whatever he might have been feeling. "You go along and have a good time." He nodded cheerfully.

"Why don't you join us there?" Harry suggested. "You and Remus? I know Molly and Arthur wouldn't mind in the least?"

Sirius shook his dark head regretfully. "I would love to, but Dumbledore has let me know in no uncertain terms that I'm not to stir from here for the moment. Not even to the Burrow, I'm afraid. So Remy and I'll just stay here and have a quiet Christmas together. It's been a long time, you know."

"Okay, if you're sure." Harry felt guilty about leaving Sirius like this, but what could he do? The demands of being in a relationship! "Where is Remus now?"

"He's off on some Order business. He'll be back in a day or two," Sirius replied.

"Would you like me to stay til he gets back?" Harry asked, hesitantly.

Sirius heard the hesitancy in his voice. "No,no, that's silly," he refused the offer, "you go ahead and join Ron and the others. I'll be fine. I'm used to being here alone. I'm a big boy, Harry." He laughed, his patented Sirius laugh which was almost a bark.

"Well, if you're sure," Harry said. "The house looks great by the way."

"Thanks, Harry," Sirius smiled. There were still the members of the Order, he thought to himself.

Until Tonks came and told him that everyone, herself included, had already made other plans which couldn't be broken. "Wotcher, Sirius," she said softly, as she sat with him in the warm kitchen, drinking hot chocolate which he made for her shortly after her arrival. "You know I would, but I already promised Mum and I can't very well explain to her that I'm going to see you instead? Especially since she'd tell Aunt Cissa and she'd tell her creep of a husband. Who knows who it might get to that you're here? We can't risk that, you know." She patted his arm gently as she spoke.

Sirius nodded, suppressing a sigh. "It's okay," he said, "just come back some time after Christmas, will you, and say hello?"

"Of course I will!" Tonks hugged him warmly. "Want me to stay til Remus gets back?"

"No, I'll be fine," Sirius reassured her. "He should be back tomorrow anyway. There's lots here to keep me busy, you know."

Tonks laughed. "You know, you could even pick up a book and read it. Just for fun."

"You sound like Remus now," he scowled.

"Is that so bad? Remus is a very smart man." Tonks replied.

"I know that. And for your information, I do read, so there," and he stuck out his tongue most childishly.

Tonks stuck hers out in return, laughing at her cousin. "Don't worry, I'll be back," she reassured him.

But Remus wasn't back the next day. Or the day after that.

Worried, Sirius owled Dumbledore and received a terse message in reply, telling Snuffles that there was no information available at the present time, and not to stir. Sirius' first impulse was to go looking for Remus - but not having any clue as to where he had gone rather put a damper on that notion, not to mention that if Remus returned to find him gone, there would still be hell to pay, regardless of the reason.

He took to prowling the house restlessly by day, pacing from room, unable to sit still, as if by doing so, something bad would happen to Remus. So he remained in perpetual motion, wearing himself out during the course of the day. And by night, he kept a vigil in the living room, where he could watch the front door, waiting for Remus to enter it - and not wanting to sleep alone in their bed.

It wasn't until the fifth day that Remus was overdue that the front door opened at last. Sirius jumped up at the first sound of its creaking, anxiously racing toward his lover, only to find that the dark figure which was entering was that of Severus Snape, not Remus. Until he looked again, and found that the still figure with him, slumped over Snape's shoulder, was indeed Remus.

"Snape, what happened?" Sirius cried in alarm, following the potions master as he silently made his way upstairs, to the room which he knew they shared, gently placing Lupin on the bed. The werewolf's eyes were closed, and he appeared to be sleeping, but he was even paler than usual, and his breathing was extremely shallow.

"It was lucky for Lupin that I happened to come across him," Snape said, in an even tone of voice, "or Merlin knows what else they might have done to him. He had the misfortune of being caught by a couple of Death Eaters who were anxious to try out a new potion of the Dark Lord's, and they made him their victim. Luckily I convinced them that I would torture him even more for them, and give them the credit before their master, so they were content to allow me to take him. I knew you'd be worried, so I brought him here, rather than Hogwarts."

"Thank you," Sirius said awkwardly, sitting next to Remus on the bed, and taking his hand worriedly. "What kind of potion, what's wrong with him?" he asked anxiously. "What do we need to do to bring him out of it?" He glanced at Snape, concern written on his face.

"I'm not sure," Snape admitted, frowning. "Something to do with personality, maybe. Or maybe something far worse. I have some ideas, but I need to get back to the dungeons to implement them. In the meantime, he is in your hands. I'll return as soon as possible." And without waiting for any sort of response, Snape flew from the room and out of the house.

Sirius gazed at the pale face of his lover - so beautiful, it made his heart ache - and he wished there was something he could do. But even he had to admit that potions were not his forte, and had never been. He stroked his cheek softly. Remus stirred slightly. Feeling hopeful, Sirius bent down to whisper in his ear, hoping perhaps the sound of his voice might rouse the wolf from his slumber, "Remy? Remy, love, it's me. Wake up, Remy, please...?" But to no avail. Remus remained still, giving no sign of having heard the other man's voice.

Sirius felt incredibly hopeless. Could he trust Snape to actually help them? He knew very well how much the dark wizard disliked them both, and had for years. Would he be able to put aside those ancient grudges long enough to find a cure for Sirius' stricken lover? Which feeling was stronger - the hatred and enmity of the angsty teenager or the vanity of the potions master to show off his knowledge? Sirius sincerely hoped that it was the latter.

Tenderly, he removed Remus' cloak, laying it on a chair nearby. When he moved it, something fell from the pocket, which he stooped to retrieve. It was a small package, neatly wrapped with great care, with no clue as to its contents. Sirius set it back into Remus' pocket with a shrug. That didn't matter at the moment. Nothing else mattered but bringing his wolf back to him. He carefully undressed him so that he would be more comfortable, covering him with the soft comforters which graced their bed - the ones Remus was always making fun of him for, because Sirius insisted that he couldn't sleep when he was cold and kept several comforters on the bed year round. He had been that way in their youth as well. Which had always been his excuse for having Remus sleep with him - the need to huddle against him and keep warm - although Remus wasn't entirely convinced that was true, but went along with it because he wanted to press up against Sirius in the night as well, a protective arm thrown across his lover's body as they slept peacefully together. James and Peter were none the wiser, of course. They cast privacy spells to prevent unwanted intrusion, and rumpled the bed of whichever one they didn't sleep in. It took Lily to point out the obvious to their two roommates, deliberately catching them in flagrante delecto one day, to their great chagrin and embarrassment. Sirius smiled to himself at the memory. James had pretended to be shocked, until Lily had told him to stuff it. Peter had been his usual self, going along with everything once he realized which way the wind blew. That was Peter - never an original thought, or action - going along with the crowd. Damn his fucking soul anyway, assuming he even had one.

Sirius never moved from Remus' side, sleeping in brief snatches here and there, mostly focusing his attention on the silent werewolf beside him, willing him to awaken. But he didn't, never moving, never giving any indication other than the gentle rise and fall of his chest, that he was even alive. Sirius laid his head down on that slender chest now and then, just to reassure himself that he was indeed breathing, his dark curls spreading out over him. If Remy were awake, he would stroke those curls - he always loved to play with Sirius' hair. Once Sirius had teased him by suggesting that he might want to cut his hair, and Remus had gotten the most anxious expression of dismay on his face, until he realized that Sirius was only joking - to get even, he told the animagus that he would cut his water off if he cut his hair off, and the two of them had wrestled around on the bed, until they grew weary of the foreplay and went directly to the main event - and made sweet sweet love between them for a long long time.

Late the next day, Snape returned, but only for a moment, and with nothing to suggest. He sat by the lycanthrope's bedside, observing him as Sirius anxiously watched. "Do you have ANY idea of what they might have used?"

"Yes, as I told you before, but I can't be sure, so I have to be cautious. If I use the wrong ingredient to counteract what they have done, the results could be catastrophic!" Snape snapped.

Sirius swallowed his next words, not wanting to fight with the man who was his only hope for waking Remus.

"Has he said anything?" Snape asked, looking from one wizard to the other.

"No, not a word," Sirius said, running his fingers through Remus' tawny hair. Not a movement did he make. Snape made a few notes on a small piece of parchment, before leaving again without another word.

Several days went by in this way. Worried that his lover wasn't able to eat, Sirius sat him up a few times a day, and held a potion to his lips - one which Snape gave him to ensure that he would not waste away - and watched as his lover swallowed reflexively, making sure he didn't drink too fast or choke. As if he were feeding a baby, he tenderly cared for him, never leaving his side.

When James and Lily had gotten married, Sirius had been their best man, and how he and Remus had danced at the wedding! Sirius had gotten happily noisily drunk and had to be carried home by a bemused Remus. Along the way, he had managed to get sick, throwing up all over his lover and the road as well. Remus had tenderly cared for him, cleaned him up and made sure he got back to their house safely, tucked him in and rubbed his upset stomach, watching out for him all through the night when he showed signs of being ill. And never once complained. Tears came to Sirius' eyes. He loved Remus so much that it almost hurt - it was such a physical thing between them, as well as a spiritual connection - a bond which could never be broken.

It was a week before Christmas now. Not that Sirius was paying attention to that - what difference did any of that make? Each day that passed was another day that Remus was deeper under whatever spell had been laid upon him - and Snape had once mentioned that that wasn't a good thing. So he watched, and he worried - and he didn't sleep, and he didn't eat, cause nothing mattered to him, nothing but the silent man in the bed beside him. Without him, his life wasn't worth living. Without him, Sirius just didn't give a great big shit.

Six days before Christmas, Snape returned with a potion which he gave to Sirius to give to Remus. Remus swallowed it obediently, making no fuss. Carefully the two men watched him for several hours, to await the effects - but nothing happened. Snape notated this clinically on his little parchment before leaving once again, and once again Sirius silently waited beside his dormant lover.

Sirius wondered what was going on in his lover's mind as he slept - what dreams, perchance, if any? His own mind wandered to the twelve years that they had been separated - the years of his imprisonment in the hellhole that was Azkaban. He had had to hide every happy thought he had, deep inside where the dementors could not find them - take them away from him - and they were all of Remus, and their times together.

There was the one night in January of their fifth year - damned cold it was, he would never forget it. He had lost a bet to James - something stupid, he didn't even remember what it had been. The price he had paid for that was that he had had to streak around the castle in the middle of the night. This was even before he and Remus had been a couple - before he had realized that he was in love with his best friend. Poor Remus had known though, and had to suffer the agony of watching the boy he loved running around naked, and not only that he had patiently held his clothes for him. How devoted he had been, even then. Sirius couldn't help but smile at the memory.

He thought that he heard Remus moan, and hurriedly bent down to listen, but nothing had changed. Remus slept on, silently, barely breathing. Sirius sighed, tears forming in his eyes at the thought that he might lose him. He brushed his lips softly over Remus' - nothing. And so he continued to wait.

Three days before Christmas Harry arrived. Sirius looked up in surprise when his godson walked into the bedroom, his green eyes filled with concern.

"Harry, what are you doing here? I thought you were at the Burrow?" Sirius asked.

"I was, but I found out what's going on and I wanted to be here with you and Remus," Harry said. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Thank you, Harry, all we can do is wait," Sirius smiled. "You should be with Ron, you know, you promised him after all. I can always owl you if there's any change."

"No way I'm leaving," Harry shook his head, and at that moment, Ron Weasley himself came into the room.

"I'm so sorry about Remus, Sirius, is there anything we can do?" he asked, concern all over his face.

"Thanks, Ron, Harry, I appreciate your being here, really," Sirius said, touched. "Right now all we can do is sit and wait."

"We can manage that," Harry said with a smile, and Ron nodded his agreement. "Where else would we be, but with you two?" And the two boys settled themselves into a chair, arguing over who would sit on whom. Sirius smiled to himself at the sight. Although there had never been any question of just who was the dominant one in their relationship - that had always been Remus, for he was the alpha male, though few realized it, assuming that the more flambouyant Sirius took that role - but that's not the way it was, and never had been.

They had been best friends from the first time they met, but it took Sirius four years to figure out that he also loved him, while Remus knew it right away, and had to hide his feelings for those same four years. But even before Sirius knew he loved Remus, he had spent most of his waking time with him in one way or another - seeking him out at every turn. He told him everything and sought his approval for everything. It was as if in some subconscious way he knew that they belonged together, whether his conscious mind knew it or not. And when his feelings for Remus finally did come out - well, that was a night that neither one of them would ever forget.

Sirius was glad for the boys' presence. They insisted that he not fuss over them, and managed well for themselves, but he refused to let them sleep in that chair, shooing them off to one of the spare rooms instead. He never left the bedroom, though, refusing to leave Remus' side, watching his lover intently, all day and all through the night.

Two days before Christmas Tonks came, barreling into the bedroom with her usual enthusiastic presence. Tempered by concern for Remus, and for her cousin. "Any change?" she asked, hopefully, and was saddened to see Sirius shake his dark head. She hugged him silently, her eyes going over the still form of the former DADA professor. "Don't worry, Sirius, he'll be fine," she tried to reassure him, patting his arm. But her eyes reflected her deep concern.

The day before Christmas, Molly and Arthur Weasley appeared, with the rest of the Weasley clan in tow - Ginny and Fred and George and Percy, as well as Hermione, whom they had run into at King's Cross Station. And Mundungus showed up after them. And Hestia Jones. And Mad Eye Moody. They all camped out at #12 Grimmauld Place, holding a sort of vigil in the living room, as there were far too many of them for the bedroom. Harry and Ron became the liasions between those upstairs and those downstairs - but there was never any news to tell, and it was a saddened group that faced the approach of Christmas.

It had been several days since Snape had last been there, and Sirius was beginning to wonder if perhaps he had found something - or given up. He thought about owling the potions master, but Harry talked him out of that, assuring his godfather that if there were any news, Snape would bring it, and that he was working diligently on the problem. Sirius listened, biting at his lower lip thoughtfully. And bided his time. But Remus seemed to be growing weaker, and was showing no signs of coming around, and Sirius was becoming even more worried. He hadn't slept in days, not properly, or eaten either. It was only at Molly's insistence that he was made to eat something after her arrival. She had taken over the kitchen and was in charge of preparing proper meals for everyone. And she adamantly refused to listen to Sirius when he said that he wasn't hungry, so he had no choice but to eat. But his heart wasn't in it, and he still ate little of it.

Christmas eve arrived. Tonks offered to light the candles on the tree, but Harry smilingly took the matches away from her and did it himself, even as Ron muttered something under his breath about not needing to have the house set on fire. The gentle glow of the candles reflected the gaily wrapped presents which were piled beneath the tree - awaiting the advent of Christmas morn to be opened. It was a somber silent group which sat in the living room, talking quietly amongst themselves sporadically, and waiting. For something. Anything.

Snape ignored them all when he walked into the house. He was exhausted himself, had been pushing himself ever since he first began working on the problem. His reasons were complex and multilayered, and they were his own. Ignoring the crowd assembled in the living room, he went directly upstairs, to their bedroom. Sirius looked up at his entrance. "Have you brought something?" he asked,not seeing a vial in the potion master's hand.

"No, I haven't," Snape said, wearily. His dark eyes bored into the other wizard's. "I'm still working on it, but I think it's only right to tell you that...it doesn't look good, for Lupin. As long as he's been asleep now, I'm afraid..." and his voice trailed away, but it was obvious what he meant to say.

"No!" Sirius said fiercely. "No! I refuse to accept that!" And he looked as though he might actually attack Snape. Harry, who was half-dozing nearby, made a move to run interference between the two men. But Sirius turned wearily away instead, and missed seeing the compassionate look that Snape gave him.

The potions master turned to Harry. "Can you please try to explain to your godfather what I am trying to tell him, so that he will be prepared for the worst?"

Harry nodded mutely.

"I am going to try to do what I can, but I don't know...I just don't know..." and without another word, he swooped from the room, black robes billowing as he went.

Harry walked up to his godfather, put a compassionate hand on his shoulder. "Sirius," he began, gently, but Sirius would have none of it.

"NO!" he moaned, "I won't give up, I'll never give up! Remus isn't going to die, he can't die...he just can't..." And his blue eyes swam helplessly with unshed tears, as he turned toward the silent form of his lover.

Harry patted his arm helplessly, not sure what to do or say. He wasn't as confident as Sirius was - hopeful, yes, but sometimes common sense dictated that bad things did happen, even to good people - and he thought that Remus J. Lupin was one of the best people he knew.

"Why don't you and Ron go to bed, it's late?" Sirius said, trying to recover himself. "If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to be alone, with Remus..."

"Sure, Sirius," Harry understood. He motioned to Ron and the two boys quietly left the room, heading downstairs to join the vigil in the living room. Tonks looked at them as they came into the room, but they merely shook their heads, and the room fell silent once more, all thoughts turning to the compassionate werewolf, and praying for his welfare.

At exactly the stroke of midnight, the ancient clock began to chime, which surprisingly did not set off the harpie that was Mrs. Black. Everything was completely still, and no one felt like saying Merry Christmas.

Upstairs, Sirius watched his sleeping lover, feeling the time draining away, every precious minute, every second...and he felt completely helpless. He remembered all the times that they had made love while at Hogwarts, hiding from all the others in order to keep their love secret - the broom shed, behind the green house, in the astronomy tower, on the quidditch field - anywhere and everywhere. He could never get enough of Remus, and he was forever touching him. He relied on him, he depended on him - he needed him. At least, while he was in Azkaban, he knew that Remy was still out there, living his life. This was different. He couldn't go on without him, he didn't want to go on.

He couldn't stop the tears now, they fell from his eyes in a steady stream, as he laid his head on Remus' chest, holding tight to his lover, feeling completely and utterly helpless to do anything to save him. "Please, Remy, please, Remy, please.." he kept repeating, over and over like a mantra, "come back to me, come back to me, come back to me. Need you, need you, need you." He knew that if anything happened to Remus, his life might as well be over too. He wouldn't be able to bear it without him.

At first he didn't feel the soft hand in his hair, it was so weak, but then he heard the low-modulated voice, weak but audible, "Don't cry, Siri, why are you crying, love?"

He raised his head and was confronted with the sight of those beautiful amber eyes looking at him with concern.

"Remy?" he gasped, "Remy?" and he began to cry even harder, but now with joy.

"Ssh, ssh, Siri," Remus tenderly stroked his lover's beautiful curls.

"I've been so worried about you," Sirius cried, holding tight to his beautiful Remus, "I was so afraid that you were going to leave me, I couldn't stand it."

"Sirius, why would you think that?" Remus asked, confused, as he made an effort to sit up without dislodging Sirius.

"Don't sit up, lay still," Sirius insisted, "til I make sure you're okay. You've had us all worried, you know, you've been sleeping for two weeks."

"Two weeks?" Remus frowned, trying to make sense of what Sirius was telling him.

"Yes, two weeks, love, two very long weeks," Sirius half-laughed, half-cried.

"What day is today, then?"

"It's Christmas day, love," Sirius said, kissing him softly.

"Christmas day? Damn!" He made a move as if to rise, but Sirius held him back.

"Where do you think you're going? Stay put, wolf boy," he admonished him.

"Where is my cloak?" he asked, "the one I was wearing?"

"Don't worry, it's here," Sirius reassured him. "I took it off myself."

"In the pocket. A present," Remus said softly. "Get it, please?"

Sirius reluctantly got up from his position, kissing Remus' lips once more, before finding the cloak in question, and feeling about in the pocket for the object he had found there previously. He returned with it to Remus, holding it out in his palm. "Is this what you were looking for, Remy?" he asked.

"Yes," Remus smiled, "Merry Christmas, love."

"For me?" Sirius asked, surprised.

"Yes, you."

"But I didn't...I mean, I haven't...I don't know what to say," he stammered.

"Just open it, Sirius," he laughed.

Sirius did as he was told - sometimes he could be an obedient pup - and inside the package he found a ring - it was a simple gold band with two diamonds in it. On the inside of the band was engraved in a fine script - To Sirius, love always, Remus.

"Remy!" Sirius was taken aback. He had never expected anything like this. "It's beautiful!"

"Do you really like it?" Remus' eyes gleamed as he watched his lover.

"Yes, I do, very much."

"Here, give it to me," Remus reached out one hand, and Sirius laid the ring into it. "Now, give me your hand." Sirius complied, and Remus slid the ring onto the ringfinger of Sirius' left hand. "There," he said, "this ring is my promise to you that I love you now and I will love you forever. And you are mine forever."

"Yes, yours," Sirius said happily, admiring the ring on his finger - it felt so very natural. "Someday you and I will be married, Remy, I promised you that, remember?"

"I remember, love," Remus said with a soft sigh, laying back down, his limited strength spent. He held out his hands to Sirius and held his lover against his chest once more, stroking the soft curls, both of them very content.

Little did they know that as they laid there together, the others came up, one by one, to each see for themselves that Remus was indeed all right, (which had started when Harry had come up to check on them only to discover that Remus had awakened), smiling at the sight of the two lovers, and tiptoeing back down again, where they all opened their presents and wished one another a very Merry Christmas.

Remus and Sirius talked a little longer, until the werewolf had some inkling of what had happened during his missing two weeks, and what his lover had been through. He continued to stroke him gently until the exhausted Sirius fell asleep at last, and for a little while, Remus kept watch over him, until he too fell back to sleep, a natural sleep this time, and they were both very happy. And all was right with the world once again.


End file.
